New moon role reversal
by Edward1919
Summary: This is continuing my Twilight role reversal story that I made. Bella is a vampire, Edward is a human. this follows the same root as New moon. It took me a while to make this story, but I really enjoyed writing it. It's mixed with the New moon book and the New moon film, and some of my own stuff as well. I hope you enjoy this story! I am grateful for those who read my story!
1. school

Edward – New Moon. -

'These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume.'

I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming, because the sun was shinning brightly and that never happens in Forks. Then there was the fact that I was looking at Grandad, he's been dead now for six years, so that's solid evidence to the dream.

Grandad hadn't changed much at all. Our mouths turned into the same surprised half smile at the same time. Apparently he wasn't expecting to see me either.

I opened my mouth to ask her some thing, like 'How are you?' or 'What you been up to in the last six years. But he opened his mouth at the same time. I closed mine to let him go first. He paused as well. We both smiled at the awkwardness.

"Edward?"

it wasn't Grandad who said it. We both turned around to see the new addition to the small reunion. However I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. I would recognise this beautiful voice anywhere, asleep or awake. The voice I would walk through fire for.

Bella.

Though I was glad to see her, I panicked as she walked towards me in the scorching sunlight. Grandad didn't know I was in love with a vampire. What was I going to say.

_Hi Grandad this is my girlfriend and she's a vampire._

Bella put her arm around my waist and smiled. I put my arm around her waist as well. I took a glance at Grandad. He wore an expression I didn't expect, as if he was waiting for a scolding.

I reached my hand to touch him, and he mirrored it, exactly. All I felt was cold glass. It was only then that I saw the full picture. There was a huge frame that held my Grandad in. suddenly my dream became a nightmare.

That was me, not Grandad, me! Me in a mirror. Bella stood beside me casting no reflection and looking absolutely gorgeous and forever seventeen.

She put her beautiful cold lips on my old cheek.

"Happy Birthday" she whispered.

I woke up, my eye's flying open._ It was just a dream_ I told myself breathing heavily. I sighed and got up. I brushed my teeth and looked in the mirror for any signs of old age.

There was none. I was 18 today, and Bella never will be. I skipped breakfast in a hurry to get out the house.

It was hard to concentrate on driving with the images of Grandad coming through my head. It made me feel nothing but despair. As I parked my truck I noticed Mike, Jessica, Erik, and Angela coming to meet me.

"Hi Edward" Jessica said first.

"Hi"

"Today's the big day Edward" Mike joined in. what? How did he know. Oh no. I don't want anyone to know. Mike seemed confused at my expression.

"The English essay due." he explained further. oh. I felt relieved. That was a close one.

"Oh yeah" I replied.

"Oh look Cullen's here" Jessica said after a moment's silence. I turned around to see a silver Volvo park in it's usual spot.

Then I saw all the Cullen's get out of the car. Bella got out at the drivers door, meaning she was driving. I smiled at her, and she returned a dazzling smile back. Which made me once again gasp for breath. I noticed that my friends had already walked away.

The Cullen's went walking into school, except Bella who went straight to me. She looked like a Goddess.

"Happy birthday" she said calmly. I sighed, she remembered.

"Don't remind me." I muttered. She chuckled.

"What?" she said confused. "Don't people normally look forward to their birthday's"

"I'm older than you. And I'm going to get even more older than you." I explained.

"No you won't I'm 109" she said chuckling.

"Well then, maybe I shouldn't be dating such an old person." I said smiling but not really able to concentrate because she has her forehead on mine. I could feel her cool and minty breath on my face.

I breathed in slowly. I felt her lips go on mine softly. I started to move my lips along hers slowly and passionately, she did the same. I loved the feeling of her cold hard lips on my warm soft one's.

My tongue traced her bottom lip softly. I moved on hand in her soft beautiful hair. I started to get carried away.

All to soon, she leaned away slowly. I sighed softly.

"We have to go to class" she said taking my hand in hers

"Okay" I replied out of breath. I started to walk in side, but Bella turned me around. I looked at her questioningly. She half smiled, but I could tell it was fake.

"Some one wants you" she said slightly strained. She nodded her head towards someone, and walked away saying,

"I'll give you space to talk."

I looked over to see who it was. What was she doing here, I haven't seen her in awhile.

"Edward!" Julie shouted and ran over to me.

"Julie" I said surprised. When she got over to me she lifted up a dream catcher, it was beautiful.

"I saw this the over day and thought of you. And since it's your Birthday I got it for you" she said smiling but I could tell she was nervous. Probably thinking I wouldn't like it. She handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said smiling while looking at it. She smiled.

"Well, I got to go now. I have school myself." she said hugging me. I hugged her back. She was a great friend.

"I'll see you soon. And thanks again." I waved goodbye to her as she ran off.

"Bye" she said quickly. She was in a rush, why didn't she give me this another time instead of the morning that will make her late for school. I shrugged it off and walked over to Bella.

We walked in silently, but in the hall way Bella broke the silence.

"So how come Julie Black can get you a gift and I can't?" she asked confused.

"Because I have nothing to give back to you." I stated simply. She chuckled.

"Edward you give me everything by just breathing." she said smiling. I smiled.

"Thank you, that's all I want." I said as she smiled. "Julie Blacks a friend, something that your probably not familiar with. It's a person you don't want to kiss, but also don't want to kill." I explained, Knowing that she thought Julie liked me like that.

"Well your friend just spent 2 weeks looking for the perfect dream catcher for you." Bella said a smug smile on her face.

What? Julie said she just saw it and thought about me. I sighed in defeat.

"If you don't like what you hear then stop reading her thoughts." I suggested to her, pointing out the obvious.

She smiled, "It's hard not to."

I laughed, which made Bella smile. Then Alice came jumping over a frame and then running over.

"Edward, Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed hugging me gently. I hushed her.

"sorry" she said handing me a present. I sighed.

"I thought I told you not to get me anything."

"Yeah but I've already seen you open it and guess what? You love it. You'll wear it tonight our place." she ordered.

Suddenly I felt excited about it.

"Okay" I said happily. Alice squealed in joy. I realized to late that the sudden jolt of excitement was made by Jasper.

"Jasper no fair with the mood control thing" I moaned. He smiled smugly.

"Sorry Edward, happy..." he trailed off. "never mind" he finished. Alice and Jasper walked off.

"Never trust vampires, trust me." Bella joked as we walked into English, where we were watching the film Romeo and Juliet. (Romeo and Juliet have their role reversed in this story as well).

Right now I am sitting in English beside Bella, watching Romeo and Juliet. Most of the people in the room were crying including some guy's.

Fortunately Bella had her classes rescheduled so there was only Gym that we weren't together.

"I don't understand Juliet. She should of made sure that Romeo was actually dead. She caused herself and her beloved to die." Bella explained taking me out of my thoughts.

"Juliet Is one of my favourite characters." I stated taking offence. Bella chuckled.

"I do envy her in one thing." she continued after a moments silence.

"Loads of girls love Romeo, he's very brave and apparently good-looking." I said though I wished she didn't want Romeo. She chuckled. What?

"Not the guy, the, um, suicide." she whispered. I was confused and curious now. "It's nearly impossible for our kind to die. For a human, a little poison, dagger to the heart, so many different options." she continued.

"Why would you say that?" I asked softly. She half smiled, but it was sad.

"Because when James had you, I wasn't sure whether I would catch you in time. I had to come up with some kind of plan..." she said trailing off.

"And what was the plan?" I asked anxious to know what she would do if I died. She paused for a few seconds.

"I would go to Italy and provoke the Volturi." she said calmly.

"Volturi?" I asked uncertain. Bella nodded her head.

"Who are they?" I asked. But before she could answer, Mr. Burty clapped his hands together.

"Now who would like to repeat the last few lines, just to show they were paying attention. Mrs. Cullen?" Mr. Burty ordered.

Bella nodded her head and then said words out of the movie and made them sound incredible.

"O, here I will set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world – wearied flesh. Eye's look you last... Arms take your last embrace... And lip's O you the door's of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death."

The rest of English flew by, and soon enough I was in my Truck with Bella driving. We were on our way straight to my house, so I could watch the old version of Romeo and Juliet for my homework before the party.

I was putting the DVD in the TV ready for us to watch. I lay down on the couch in Bella's arms comfortably.

Though I tried to, I couldn't concentrate on the film as Bella's lips kept tracing my jaw line. It felt lovely to have her lips on my jaw. Then she started to kiss each one of my fingers. I had no idea what was going on in the film at all now.

"You know it's hard to concentrate when your doing that." I stated the obvious to her. She chuckled and kissed my last finger before kissing me on the forehead gently.

"Sorry" she said half smiling, dazzling me. I gasped. She looked once again confused. She still hadn't learned that I was easily dazzled by her, after all this time. Every time she dazzled me she would look confused to why I was gasping for breath.

But it was one of her charms that she didn't know.

After a few minutes I gave up on trying to focus on the DVD. I turned around to face her Beautiful golden eye's. I decided to ask the question I asked earlier.

"Who are the Volturi?" curiosity seeping through my voice.

"I guess they are the closest thing to royalty that my world has. They in-force the Laws"

"Vampires have Laws?"

"Not very many. Only one that's regularly reminded." she said kissing my jaw.

"What's that?"

"That we keep our kind a secret" she answered simply. I thought for a moment before asking,

"When we were in English, you said that if I died then you would 'provoke the Volturi' why?"

Bella sighed.

"So they would kill me" she answered softly. WHAT? She can't do that! I don't want her to do that.

Bella obviously noticed my stillness because she lifted her head from my Jaw and looked at me with confusion.

"Promise me you wouldn't kill yourself if I die!" I exclaimed getting angry. She sighed and shook her head slowly but sternly.

"You honestly expect that I could last a day knowing that you are dead." she said as if it was obvious.

"Yes! promise me" I demanded.

"No" she said not budging. I sighed angrily in her arms.

"Change me then. Turn me into one of you. Then we will never have to worry about each other dying. We can be together forever." I said, she knew I wanted to be changed and she disagreed with it.

"I'm not going to end your life that way."

I sighed again. I tried to control my anger now. I closed my eye's tight. But all of a sudden I felt all of my anger vanish as I felt Bella's lips softly press on mine. It released all my anger and all my thoughts on the subject.

I opened my eye's slowly and kissed her softly back. When she pulled away my lips felt a tingling sensation, as if it was willing her lips to come back. She leaned down to start kissing my jaw again.


	2. Party

When the film was finished I opened the present that Alice said I would love, and of course she was right. It was a lovely deep blue shirt and black trousers. Blue was Bella's favourite colour on me so that was a bonus.

As I walked down stairs in my new clothes I heard Charlie's Cruiser pull up in the drive way. He opened the door and when he noticed me he smiled and hugged me.

"Happy birthday Eddie!" he exclaimed. I hugged him back.

"Thanks Dad. Hey is it okay if I go to Bella's house tonight?"

Charlie smiled and looked over to Bella who was lying on the couch with her arms behind her head.

"No problem, It will be nice to have some quality time with my TV." he said smiling and walking in the lounge.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" Charlie asked Bella. Bella looked up and smiled warmly at him.

"I'm good thanks Charlie, How are you?" she asked in return.

After Bella and Charlie having a conversation, Bella opened the truck door for me. I smiled and got in, and she raced off to the driver's side. She started the engine and pulled out of my drive.

The drive to the Cullen's house was silent but nice. Bella had one hand on the steering wheel and one hand in mine. The outside of the Cullen's house had fairy lights on, it looked amazing. And I knew who did it. Alice.

"No pressure but all of them have been looking forward to this." Bella said as she got out the truck smiling.

I just sighed as I got out. Great, no pressure at all. Bella grabbed my hand.

When we walked into the Cullen's house they all yelled,

"Happy birthday!"

Esme came to hug me first, followed by Emmett, then Alice, then Carlisle. Jasper just shook my hand, he couldn't get to close because of his control. To my complete surprise Rosalie even said 'hi'.

Alice got out a camera and dragged Bella over to me again. Bella put her arm around my waist.

"Show me the love!" she exclaimed while taking a picture of me and Bella, I smiled.

"Present time!" Alice announced excitedly after a few shots of me and Bella.

"This one's from Emmett!" She handed me a present to open it was a big box and it felt like it had nothing inside it. I shook it to make sure, there was no noise.

I looked over at Emmett. "Thanks"

Everyone laughed at this, even Rosalie. Bella's laugh stood out the most because it was so beautiful, it was like bells. I smiled.

"Already installed it in your truck. So you can't take it back. Finally you got a bit of sound system for that piece of cr-" Emmett started but I cut him off.

"Hey, don't hate the truck." I interrupted. He smiled and Bella chuckled. Alice handed me a smaller present this time.

"This is from Carlisle and Esme." she said while pointing at them. I turned over to look at them.

"We thought you would like it." Carlisle explained. I smiled at him. I tried to open it but as I did my finger sliced over on one of the sides.

"Ow, paper cut" I muttered. But then I was suddenly aware that all the vampires in the room had frozen. Crap. Not a good time to get a paper cut.

From then on everything went in a blur. Jasper came charging at me with black thirsty eye's. However before he could get to me Bella pushed me firmly out-of-the-way. I went flying, I hit a table and glass shattered on me. I fell down on the floor after. My upper arm was bleeding. Dammit I was making it worse.

I then saw Bella push Jasper to the other side of the room. He got up quickly and Bella stood in front of me defensively, and growled in warning. Before Jasper could get any further the Carlisle and Emmett grabbed him. He kept snarling. But Alice went in front of him and tried to calm him down.

"Jasper, shush. It's okay. It's just a little bit of... _blood_." she said and turned around to look at my bleeding arm. She was thinking about it. But Bella growled again obviously hearing her thoughts. This took Alice out of her trance. She looked at Bella with apologetic eye's.

Jasper was towed out of the room unwillingly by Alice Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle walked towards me and Bella slowly, making sure that the message was clear that he wouldn't attack me.

"Bella let me through. I need to sort out his wound. You know I have good control." Carlisle said calmly.

Bella looked at him for a few minutes, as if she was scanning his mind for any signs of blood lust. The results were obviously good because she nodded and relaxed slightly. Carlisle smiled warmly at her before going up to me. He examined me for a quick moment.

"I'll have to stitch this up in my office. Bella, Jasper will be very upset with himself right now and I doubt he will listen to anyone but you." Carlisle explained to Bella.

She was debating whether to leave me or not I could tell. I smiled at her encouragingly. She didn't return the smile, she had an emotionless mask on. But I could tell in her eye's that she was killing herself inside. As if she thought it was her fault.

However she took my smile as the encouragement to go and help Jasper as I intended it. She walked out slowly.

As Carlisle was stitching me up I let curiosity take over my voice.

"How do you do it. Like work around people who are bleeding?"

Carlisle smiled.

"Years and years of practise" he explained.

"Did you ever think about just doing it the easy way?"

"No, I knew what I wanted to be. I wanted to help people. So I travelled and studied how to become a doctor. Then I practised being around human blood. Even if I will be damned."

"Damned? Like hell." I asked in disbelief. He just looked up at me and gave me a quick fake smile, then went back to sowing up my wound.

"Carlisle you could never be damned. Never. That would be impossible."

"Thank you Edward. You've always been very... gracious about us."

"So that's it. That's why she won't change me into one of you?"

He sighed, "Imagine the situation in reverse. Could you take away her soul?" he said as he finished of my wound.

I didn't know what to say to that. I don't know what I would do if the roles were reversed.

"Thanks for sowing up my wound Carlisle." I thanked him politely. He smiled at me,

"No problem."

Just then Bella walked in her eye's sad. But she wore a fake smile. I smiled at her to show I was okay, but it didn't help anything.

"We have to get you back to Charlie now." She said, her voice didn't match her eye's. Her eye's were sad but her voice sounded fine. Maybe she had more control over her voice than eye's.

"Yeah, okay" I agreed.

I said my goodbye's to all the Cullen's though I couldn't find Jasper. Esme apologized on his behalf a million times, each time me replying that it was fine. And it was, it was my fault anyway. If I had been more careful with opening the present then none of this would have happened.

**Hello, hope your liking the roles being reversed in new moon. Please review!**


	3. night

On the way back from the Cullen's house the drive was silent at first, until I decided to break the silence.

"Say something" I said eager. Bella had her emotionless mask on again.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked her voice unusually calm, but slightly strained. I sighed.

"That you don't care how big of a klutz I am, and that you forgive me." I replied. But apparently that was the wrong thing to say because her eye's turned angry.

"Forgive_ you_?" she asked angrily in disbelief. "For what?"

"If I was more careful then I wouldn't have cut myself. And then nothing would have happened." I explained.

"If you had a paper cut at Jessica Stanley's then she would have been able to just simply put a plaster on your finger. Without fighting the urge to kill you."

"What the hell does Jessica Stanley have to do with this!?" I asked getting angry as well now.

"Because Jessica Stanley would be much better for you than I am for you" she said her own anger coming out.

"That wouldn't of happened if I was a _normal_ girlfriend" she continued still angry.

"Stop! I don't want normal. I want _you_! I need _you_!" I shouted trying to get it through her head that she is the most important thing in the world to me.

She chuckled without any trace of humour.

"You don't _need_ me. You would be much better of without me in your life." Bella explained.

I sighed angrily, she looked at me in the corner of her eye. I guess she realized I was getting too angry because she stopped talking after that.

"Sorry" she apologized, for making me angry. I sighed heavily again. I turned over to look at her. She was facing straight ahead, her eye's still had a glint of anger in them. But her facial features were normal.

"It's okay. Thank you for the party" I said generally happy again. She smiled softly but it didn't reach her eye's. She didn't add anything to that but I could tell she wanted to.

The rest of the drive was silent. None of us made a move to talk, both of her hands were gripping the stirring wheel tightly. I frowned my hands felt empty without Bella's hands inside them. Why hasn't she put her hand in mine anyway? She normally did. In fact she always did. I looked at her still frowning slightly.

"Aren't you going to hold my hand?" I asked her. Bella looked at me from the corner of her eye. She then moved her hand slowly on top of mine. I felt the electric current as always. I turned my hand so that I could grip her hand in mine tight, as if I was afraid she was just going to disappear.

When Bella pulled up I gained the confidence to say something.

"You can't protect me all the time." I started, she froze and kept a straight face. I continued though,

"It's going to be an illness, or old age. If you change me then I can protect you too."

"Edward you already do protect me. Your my only reason to stay alive if that's what I am. But it's my job to protect you, you might not realize it, but I'll do everything to protect you." she replied serious.

"The only solution is to change me" I said firmly. She shook her head slowly but firmly.

"That's not a solution, that's a tragedy." she stated.

"Your not going to want me when I look like a grandfather." I said barely higher than a whisper, while looking down at my hands.

I heard her door slam open, I looked up at her surprised. Her eye's were an angry black and her teeth and jaw was clenched shut. She got out and walked in vampire speed to open my door. She opened the door with quite a bit of force. Her eye's still angry, it would scare me if I wasn't so in love with her.

"Edward do you not understand my feelings for you at all? Do you think I will care how old you are?"

I sighed ignoring her question with a question of my own.

"Do you really believe you have no soul?"

Her eye's lightened slightly. She looked away before nodding her head. I sighed again in disbelief.

How can she think that someone like her could have no soul?

"You do have a soul. I don't believe that Vampire's don't have souls, so don't worry about changing me just because you think it will take my soul away."

she didn't reply to my statement. She just stood there emotionless, her eye's looking deep into mine.

"You should go inside." she said after awhile. I sighed.

"It's still my birthday, can I ask one thing?"

She looked curious to what I wanted. But she didn't say anything. So I decided to ask anyway.

"Kiss me" I ordered, desperate for her lips on mine.

She leaned in to me slowly, but I leaned in more to make it quicker. She put her lips on mine, and I felt fire works blow up inside me. The feeling of her lips on mine has always been extraordinary.

I moved my lips with hers eagerly. She moved her lips with the same amount of eagerness and passion. But for some unknown reason I felt as if this was a goodbye kiss.

She moved her arms so they were around my waist, holding me close. My hands were in her beautiful smooth hair. I loved the feeling of her hair.

I let a moan escape my lips, and shortly after Bella moaned in to the kiss. I moved my lips more eagerly with hers as if it was the last time.

But before I could get any further with the kiss she slowly leaned back and dropped her arms from my waist, immediately making me feel desperate for he touch again.

"I love you" I said passionately.

"I love you" she said back with no emotion in her voice. She then walked away, on the road with her head tilted forward as if guilty. I frowned as she disappeared.

I stayed outside for a few minutes after she disappeared. After a while though I decided I should go inside and get some sleep.

When I got in I heard the TV on, meaning Charlie was still awake. I walked in there to see Charlie before bed.

"Hey Kid. How was the party?" he asked taking his eye's off the TV.

"Good. I got quite cool presents, and Alice sure knows how to throw a party." I stated, he chuckled.

"Yeah. Where's Bella, she can come inside you know" he said a bit disappointed. He loved Bella like his own daughter. They had grown to be good friends.

"Um, she had to get back. I think she needed to talk to Jasper about something." I said, lying. He just nodded his head.

"I'm going to go to bed now. That party has made me tired." I said trying to sound tired.

"Okay Eddie. Sleep well" he said looking back at the TV. I walked up the stairs being careful not to trip up.

I got in the shower and got in my pyjamas. My pyjamas were simply: a pair of black cotton jogging bottoms, and a white plain top. When I got in bed I found myself replaying the scenes of the party. How it all started off as a lovely party, to a near death experience.

Then I thought about what Bella. What was she thinking in the silence of the car. Right and Wrong? She thought about it a lot when It was quite. I knew that because I would normally ask her what she was thinking in the silence.

I hope I haven't left her with the thought's of right and wrong. What if it lead her to leave me. I couldn't live without her!

It took me absolutely ages to get to sleep, because I would start to panic as I thought of what Bella might be thinking on her own.

**Hello thank you for reading! Please review!**


	4. The end

However I eventually fell asleep. When my alarm o'Clock woke me up, I got up and got ready to go to school.

For some reason, I felt off. Like some part of me was dreading something. I didn't have a good apatite with the feeling in my stomach, so I skipped it and got dressed. I got in my truck and put my keys in the ignition.

I felt weird all day at school. And at school for some unknown reason, none of the Cullen's showed. Not even Bella. They didn't tell me they were skipping school. Maybe their hunting? Though Bella always tells me when they go hunting, and they don't usually go hunting at the same time all together.

I got in my car to drive back home and put my bags on the passenger seat. I frowned, I missed Bella.

Throughout the whole drive my thoughts were aimed at Bella, and how she acted after Jasper nearly attacking me. She wasn't herself, I wonder if that's changed yet. But before I could think any more of it I saw Bella standing motionless beside my drive. Her face looked emotionless.

When I got out my car and walked over to her, she looked up at me. But she avoided eye contact.

"Come take a walk with me" she said not as a question, more as a order. I felt half of my mind screaming at me to say 'NO!' but I didn't know why.

She did seem off though, still. I walked beside her, she started walking in to the woods. However she stopped after about ten steps through the woods. _Some walk_ I thought sarcastically.

After a long moments silence she said something,

"We have to leave Forks"

She had her emotionless mask on, she used it when she didn't want anyone to know how she was feeling. So I wonder why she was using it. Even her eye's held no emotion.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and were now claiming thirty-three now." she stated no hint of emotion in her voice. I sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Okay I just got to think of something to say to Charlie..." I trailed of as I thought about what she meant by '_we_'.

"When you say _we...?_" I asked trailing off again. She looked me in the eye now. I saw a hint of sadness flash through her eye's, but it only lasted a second because she put her mask on again.

"I mean my family and myself" she said calmly. I think my legs must have been shaking because the trees were starting to wobble.

"Okay. I'll come with you" I said taking a step closer to her. But, to my horror she stepped back as I stepped forward.

"You can't. Where were going, It's not the right place for you." she said simply.

"Where you are is the right place for me." I said determined. She shook her head slowly.

"I'm not good for you" she said some unknown deep emotion now coming in her voice.

"Don't be ridiculous" I was suppose to shout angrily, but it came out as a plead. She looked away for a second, before looking back at me with guarded eye's. I decided to talk first.

"Bella listen, what happened with Jasper, it was nothing -" she cut me off before I could say any more though.

"You're right. It was nothing. Nothing compared to what I expected, and nothing compared to, what could of happened. You just don't belong in my world Edward." she said calmly, no emotion.

"I belong with you." I whispered.

"No you don't" she said firmly, but I felt as if I was missing some other emotion in her voice. The emotion that was really important for me to find out.

"Wait!" I shouted angrily after a thought going through my head. She looked up at me. "This is about my soul isn't it! Take it! I don't want it without you, it's yours already!"

I saw an quick emotion cross her eye's, however before I could read it she quickly composed her eye's of emotion.

"It's not about your soul. Your Just not good for me"

I felt my heart-break into a million pieces as I heard her say those words to me. I felt like my whole world had just ripped it self away from me. I felt numb from the neck down.

I knew she was right though, I wasn't good enough for her. Nor will I ever be. She looked into my eye's emotionless.

"Can you just promise me something. If it's not too much to ask?"

"Anything" I vowed.

I saw her solid golden eye's melt, turning it into a liquid gold. She said the words as if it was the most important thing.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid."

I was curious to why that mattered to her at all. Did I have hope that she might feel at least the smallest thing for me.

"I will"

She seemed to relax a bit. Her liquid gold eye's turned solid again, and the distance came back again.

"I'm thinking of Charlie of course. Take care of yourself, for him."

I nodded shakily.

"And I'll promise you something in return. I promise that this will be the last time you will ever see me. It will be like I never even existed."

"Please don't" I begged. I couldn't live without her. She didn't take her eye's away from mine. I knew it was too late though. She had already decided. She decided to leave me. She finally noticed that I wasn't good enough for her.

She smiled but it didn't reach her eye's.

"Don't worry. Time heals all wounds for your kind." she said no trace of emotion.

"And your kind?" I asked. She smirked, though yet again it didn't reach her eye's.

"I won't forget. But, my kind are easily distracted. And of course I'll have Alice to take me shopping all the time."

"Alice. Alice is gone isn't she?" I asked already knowing the answer. She nodded slowly.

"There all gone. Alice wanted to say goodbye to you, but, I convinced her a clean break will be better for you."

I suddenly had a flash back to my time at the hospital. The doctor said, _the bone has a clean-cut. That's really lucky. Clean cut's heal quicker_.

I sucked in a small gasp.

"Please Bella. Please stay"

"Goodbye" she said after a moment of looking deep into my eye's.

I ran over to her, and reached my arms out to get her. I thought for a second that she was reaching for me as well. But she just moved my hands to my sides. Tears were rolling down my eye's.

I felt her lips on my forehead. She kissed me softly. It left a tingling sensation, and more tears came down at the thought of this being the last time she kissed me. she seemed to linger there for a moment before leaning back.

She backed off slowly and walked in vampire speed away. I froze for a moment, unable to move.

I willed my legs to move and after I gathered my thoughts on what just happened I walked where Bella disappeared. I knew there was no way of me trying to find her, but if I didn't carry on walking then I would be finished.

I had to keep walking, I couldn't just walk back home. The scene wasn't getting much different, and I started to wonder whether I was walking in very small circles. But I was to heart broken to care.

I noticed it getting darker now, but I carried on walking. I had no meaning of life any more. So I just kept walking, until I tripped up on a big root.

I just lay there, not bothering to pick myself up. I didn't care any more. I let the pain take over me. The only thing I felt was pain. Nothing else. I started to hear voices, but I couldn't figure out what they were saying. They were to far away.

Gradually I made out what they were shouting as the voices got closer. They were shouting my name. I should respond. But I didn't have the breath to answer. I just let the darkness take over me.

I felt myself go into unconsciousness...

**Hello. Please review!**


	5. numbness

I felt as though I was moving. As if someone was carrying me. And as I opened my eye's I found that I was right. A big muscular guy was carrying me to somewhere I didn't know or care. All I could think about was: _she's gone. She's one. She's gone._

After a while I heard my dad shout 'Edward!'. I didn't respond though.

"He's alright! But he keeps on saying 'she's gone'." Crap! I said that out loud.

"Oh, okay. Can you put him on his bed for me Sam." so his name was Sam.

"Sure thing."

I felt myself being laid on my bed. Memories of Bella just flooded in my mind to the point that I couldn't tell whether that was reality or not.

I was tired, but I couldn't get to sleep. How could I when the love of my life has just left me. She didn't love me any more. I couldn't blame her though. How could someone like her love someone like me. I was only human. And she was a goddess. A pure angel.

**October.**

**November.**

**December.**

**January.**

**February.**

**March.**

**April.**

**May.**

**June.**

Minutes were hours. Hours were days. Days were weeks. Weeks were months. And every second of it I felt numb and empty.

I emailed to Alice about stuff, though I knew she couldn't read them. But I still did it. It was like my only comfort, and even that was small.

Dear Alice,

you've disappeared, like everything else. Who else can I talk to I'm lost.

When you left, and _she_ left, you took everything else with you. The absence of _her_ is everywhere I look.

It feels like a huge whole has been punched through my chest. Leaving nothing but pain and numbness.

But in a way I'm glad. The pain is my only reminder that _she_ was real. That you all were.

Edward.

I sent the message after reading it through again and again. The words weren't enough to describe how I was feeling deep inside, underneath the numbness.

Bel- I cut myself in thought. I couldn't even think of her name. Otherwise the pain would rip through the numbness.

_She_, I carried on, was and is and always will be my everything.

People at school ignore me now, because of my zombie like state. I'm really grateful for that though. It meant I didn't have to put on a fake smile. I always sat on my own at a table, where the Cullen's sat. where _she_ used to sit.

I woke up tired, because of the lack of sleep I had. I was quite used to it now though. But when I was opening my truck door. Charlie slammed it closed again. I looked up at him questioningly. He sighed heavily.

"That's it. Your going back to Phoenix, to live with your mother."

I shook my head, and noticed it was really stiff.

"I'm not leaving Forks" I said sternly. He sighed again.

"You know, I miss her too. But Carlisle had to take that job in that hospital. And he couldn't just leave her here with us."

Even Charlie knew not to say her name in front of me. And I did know that Charlie missed _her_ too. But no where near as much as me. I sighed, I really didn't want to talk about Bella. It just brought back to many memories. Memories I could never have again.

"I know that." I said flatly.

"It's just not normal, this behaviour. To be honest it is scaring the hell out of me, and your mother. You act like a zombie. You need to get over her Edward" he said honestly worried about me.

The thing was that I couldn't get over _her_. _She_ was the love of my life, and always will be. Unfortunately, _she_ didn't feel the same way. I didn't reply to what he said, I just stared at my feet.

Charlie sighed, "Just go and meet some new friends in Phoenix"

"I like my old friends" I said trying to convince him but my voice came out flat.

"Edward you never see them any more"

I sighed again. I really didn't want to but I had too, I had to do it to get Charlie to let me stay.

"I do. I'm going to go to the movies tonight with Mike"

"Really?" he asked shocked. I nodded my head slowly.

"Yeah. I need a guy's night out" I replied flatly.

"Guy's night" Charlie nodded thinking about it, "Movies, I like it. Go watch a nice movie. Have fun!" he said obviously pleased with my plans.

I nodded and opened my truck door and got inside. Charlie smiled and walked into his house. I got my phone out and left a message for mike.

"Hey Mike it's Edward, by that I mean Edward Swan. I was hoping you would want to go to the cinema tonight with me. If you do let me know" I said into the phone.

I sighed and shut the phone shut and put it back in my bag. I started my truck and pulled out of the drive way. And went off to school.

**Please review!**


	6. surprise

Right now I am walking into the cinema with Mike, after he called me saying that he would like to go and watch a movie with me.

The movie was about Zombie's, I wouldn't let him pick a romantic film. It would just be torture to sit through watching people in love. When they _both_ love each other.

The film was about to start, and when the film started I knew then that god hated me. On the screen I saw a man and a women kissing and embraced in their love for one another. I felt the hole in my chest tear me open completely. I got up out of my seat.

"Edward, man, what are you doing?" Mike said confused. I had to think of an excuse. I couldn't say, _Oh when I see any sort of romantic embrace it feels like a hole has been punched through my chest because I have lost my one and true love._

"I, um, need to go to the bathroom." I said of the first thing that came in my head. He looked at me for a second before nodding his head. He then turned his attention back to the screen.

As I heard the moans of pleasure from the film, I pretty much ran out to get away from it. When I was outside I gasped for breath, suddenly realizing that I had held my breath in.

I stayed outside for a while, making sure that the love scene was over. I suddenly felt the memory of me and her on the couch in my house watching Romeo and Juliet. I felt the hole in my chest widen. I gasped, but this time from the pain. My knee's shook to the point of me collapsing.

My legs were still shaking and so were my hands. I tried to concentrate on something not in important. But it took a while to work. Even though it had been months since the end, It was still as painful. But I have learned how to cope with it better.

I stood up and then noticed Mike was walking over to me. I tried my hardest to smile, but I'm sure it looked nothing like a smile.

"Edward you missed the whole movie." Mike said in a curious but concerned tone.

What? How long had I really been out here? I shook my head of my thoughts.

"Sorry. I just started to feel sick I guess." I said flatly.

"No worries" he said not looking fully convinced of my lie.

We started walking after we decided that we should get something to eat. He suggested that we go to McDonald's, and I agreed not really caring where we eat. As long as I had something to tell my dad about so he wouldn't send me too Phoenix.

Mike was talking non stop at the moment. I would just nod my head in agreement to whatever he was saying.

"And things are getting hard you know, Jessica said we should just be friends..."

His voice became a hum in the background as I looked across the street. There was about 6 women standing around motor bikes, beside a bar.

I suddenly had a flash back.

_I was in port Angeles walking back from the book store. I notice about 5-6 women following me, drunkenly. _

_One of them grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me eagerly. Suddenly a shiny familiar silver Volvo comes speeding down the car park and stop's just in front of us. _

_The women stop's kissing me as Bella Cullen step's out of the car._

"_Get in the car" she order's me not giving me a choice. She doesn't look at me when she says it, her eye's full of anger and disgust. _

_I shove myself off of the women who was kissing me and she let me go with out a fuss._

_I get in the car and put my seat belt on. The women start walking towards Bella and I started to get worried and thought about how I could protect her. _

_Bella narrows her eye's at them. Then I heard a fierce growl that made the women back away with true terror in their eye's. _

End of flash back.

Bella saved me last time I was in a situation similar to this. I noticed I had stopped walking. Mike was telling me to carry on walking, worried that we might draw attention to ourselves. The women were looking at me suspiciously.

I soon found out that I was taking a step towards the women.

"Keep walking. This is dangerous."

I froze dead in my tracks and gasped. That was not Mikes voice. That was a voice that I thought I would never hear again. It was Bella's voice. She sounded angry.

I looked up after noticing my eye's were on my feet. That's when I saw her. She was as beautiful as ever. I found myself staring deep in her beautiful golden eye's. She was doing the same with me, but she was angry. Like she was scared for me, as if she really cared about me.

Mike then walked in front of me where Bella was standing, and she literally faded away. She wasn't even there in the first place. What surprised me further was the fact that when she was there I didn't fall apart as I expected when I thought of her. But instead felt happy, or at least more at peace.

"Dude! What's wrong?" Mike asked concerned, but I could also hear the trace of wariness towards the gang of women across the street.

I didn't answer, I couldn't. Curiosity got the better of me and I started walking closer to the women across the street. I heard her wonderful angry growl fill my ears.

Then suddenly Mike grabbed my arm and jerked me back. He was getting a bit irritating now.

"Are you crazy! Are you suicidal!" Mike shouted in a whisper.

On that question I immediately replied.

"No I'm not." I said firmly. I could tell Mike was pretty taken aback when I said it so quickly.

I wasn't suicidal. I couldn't be, that would be breaking my promise. But now that I thought about it, she broke her promise. She promised she would never leave me. So I guess it was okay to break a promise of my own. It's not like she cares anyway.

I carried on walking, ignoring Mikes shouting from behind me. The women looked confused but they also looked excited. I knew what I was doing was stupid, but I would be stupid if that what it takes to see her again.

"Edward you promised me nothing reckless!" Bella shouted standing in front of me. It was like my mind had memorised every last detail of her. I let the sound of her angry voice fill my ears. My mind must have saved the way her voice sounded for me as well, and for that I was grateful.

"Hey sweetie! Are you lost." one of the women said winking at me. Bella growled, making me smile. I don't think I had ever smiled and meant it since she left.

The women seemed to take that as a sign to walk closer.

"No, I'm not lost" I answered. It was like I was alive again. My senses were turned on more. I had never felt this alive since being with Bella. It surprised me that I didn't break down as I thought of her name.

I took another step forward. This time it was a bigger step. When I heard Bella growl again I took 2 more steps closer to them. I was about a few steps away from them now.

"Turn around Edward, go back to Mike!" Her voice was still as angry as ever. She was standing right in front of me, her facial expression angry and scared for me. I smiled.

I did as she said and turned around. She faded away. I frowned, but promised myself that I would do something that will make me see her again.

The only reason I turned around was the fact that I didn't want to push Mike too much. He could call the police, or get himself in danger.

"What the hell were you doing! Do you know how dangerous that was? That could have gone a lot worse! And I would have had to run over to the police to try and get you back!" Mike was fuming.

"I just wanted to see something" I explained lamely.

He narrowed his eye's at the path a head. I could tell he regretted coming here with me. When we got our food, I noticed Mike was eating super fast. He was obviously trying to get this evening over as soon as possible. Like I had been from the beginning.

I would try to talk but he would just mutter a reply so I gave up. I didn't care anyway.

**Hope you like it. in the book it says that she only hears his voice, but I did what the film did instead. hope you liked it. Please review!**


	7. Julie

The drive home was completely silent. But after 10 minutes Mike turned the radio on loudly. I just zoned out and tried to keep my thoughts off _her_. I found myself thinking about what I could do to see her again though. It was the danger that made her appear. So I need to find something dangerous to do.

Before my thoughts could go any further I noticed Mike was parking on the side of the road next to my house.

"Thanks for going to the Movies with me today Mike." I said politely.

"Okay" he said simply not looking at me.

I took that as my cue to leave. He was obviously not in the mood for talking. I got out the car and walked up to my front door. Mike was gone when I opened my door. I heard the TV on.

"Edward?" Charlie asked from the lounge. I walked into the lounge.

"Hi dad."

"Did you have fun with Mike?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. We watched zombie's eating people." I said turning around to go upstairs. I heard Charlie sigh as I walked up the stairs. I didn't even bother any more to be careful as I walked up them, I didn't care any more. My life had left me.

However today gave me a new sense of hope. Maybe I could see her tomorrow, if I do something stupid or reckless.

I went to my desk and wrote another email to Alice.

_Alice,_

_I saw her. Maybe I'm crazy now but I guess that's okay. If a rush of danger is what It takes to see her, then that's what I'll find._

_Edward._

I sent it and climbed into bed grudgingly.

As usual I had nightmares and woke up screaming. Charlie was used to it now, but he still came over to me to see if I was okay. My nightmares were always the same. It would be a repeat of _her_ leaving me.

I did my normal routine. Get ready for school, get in my truck and park in the parking lot, then sit in my truck until school starts.

At school it was easy. At school I had something to think about, so my mind couldn't wonder. I always sat at a table to myself. I couldn't be bothered to talk and smile and laugh with people. It took a while but people at school now know not to talk to me. They just ignore me now.

On the rid back from school I spotted a guy with to motor bikes in the front garden. It had a sign on them saying 'for sale'. I pulled up next to his house. This is stupid and reckless, maybe I could see _her_ on these.

"Hey, how much are they?" I asked walking over to him.

"Oh, these old things. They are broken now so you probably wont want them." he said looking surprised that I wanted them.

I suddenly remembered Julie, she was like a maniacal maniac. She loved things like this.

"It's okay I have a friend who can fix them."

"Oh, okay, you can have them for free then. I don't use them. Do you need help putting them in your truck?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah that would be great. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." he said lifting one of them up. I got the other one and rolled it over to my truck. The guy had already put his one in. he the helped me put my one in.

I thanked him and drove off. I couldn't go to Charlie's with these in my truck. He would go crazy if he saw them. When I was 8 he made me promise to never go on them. He would always call them a death trap. I guess I'm breaking another promise.

I decided to go to Julie's first. I hadn't seen her in a while any way.

When I pulled in on her drive, I got out and looked over at her door. I noticed that she was already running at me.

She hugged me tight.

"Where have you been?" She asked happy to see me. I chuckled. When she pulled back I motioned to the back of my truck. She raised an eye brow at me.

"I was wondering if you could help me fix them. I'll pay you and everything. But I couldn't afford to go to a garage or something and have them fix it." I explained.

"Since when did you get into motor cycle's" she asked curiously. I shrugged.

"Since now"

"Oh, so I'm the maniacal type friend?" she asked.

"That's right. I get it if you think this is really stupid and reckless."

"Yeah it is. When do we start?" she asked. I was shocked that she agreed just like that.

"Um, now please." I said eager to get ready. She smiled and walked over to the bikes. She lifted one of them up with ease.

"How did you do that?" I asked as she placed it down on the floor.

She chuckled, "I'm stronger than you think. Are you going to get the other one?"

"Yeah, of course." I said lifting it up. I had muscles, a six-pack even. But I haven't been bothered to exercise since _she_ left. There was no point in having them after that.

I followed her into her garage with my bike. She placed hers in front of a chair that was placed against a wall. I put mine next to it.

"By the way, you don't have to pay me." she said while sitting down.

"How about I give you one of them?" I asked, I had to give her something. Otherwise I would feel guilty. She considered it for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, sure, thanks." she said smiling.

She started working on it and I would pass her the tools she needed. It was really easy to talk to Julie. She was becoming my best friend now. She made me laugh a lot, and it wasn't a fake laugh. She was very fun to hang out with. I left a message on Charlie's phone saying that I was at Julies.

All to soon it was getting really late. I sighed and stood up.

"I better be going now. Charlie can't cook at all. Can I come back tomorrow?" I asked eager to come back and get the bikes done.

"Sure, sure, what time?" she asked.

"Um, Can I come straight after school?"

"Yeah, cool. You can come whenever." she said smiling.

"Oh, can you not tell my dad that I'm going to be going on a motor bike?" I asked suddenly remembering.

"Okay, sure, I know Charlie doesn't like Motor cycle's. Don't worry I won't tell him." she said honestly.

I smiled and waved good-bye. I got in my truck feeling happy. I knew Julie was going to become a great friend. When I got in the house I noticed Charlie was ecstatic that I was spending time with Julie. I made dinner quickly and went to bed.

**Hope you like the story so far. sorry if you don't like it but I have to keep it close to the book and film. sorry if your missing Bella. Please review!**


	8. Bike's

On Sunday morning I got a phone call from Julie saying:

_Hi Edward,_

_The bikes are finished :) do you want to ride them? _

_I know a great place._

I smiled as I read the text. I might get to see_ her_ again! I felt an overwhelming wash of excitement hit me at the thought of hearing her beautiful velvet voice again.

_Hello Julie,_

_of course I'll come down and meet you in the garage. Then we can put the bikes in the truck, _

_and you can give me directions._

I sent it as quick as I could, I was eager to get started. I had cheerios for breakfast, I made sure it was a small bowl so I didn't take to long. I then put on a pair of black jeans and a plain white t-shirt on.

I picked up my keys that were on the shelf next to the door, and then headed of to Julies.

In less than 20 minutes I arrived at her house. Julie was already waiting outside with the bikes. She had a wide smile on her face.

"Hey! How are you?" she asked me while pushing _both_ of the bikes down to the truck. Before I even got out she already had the bikes in the back of my truck. I chuckled.

"I'm fine thanks. Ready to go?"

"sure, sure." she answered climbing in the passenger seat. I put the keys in the in the ignition and started the engine.

"Can you give me directions?" I asked. She nodded and pointed where I needed to go.

The drive probably would have been a lot quicker if I knew where I was going. Once I made the wrong turn and got us stuck in traffic for 15 minutes. Julie didn't have a go at me though, and for that I was grateful.

Finally we made it to a dusty road surrounded by tree's.

I got out the car and went to get one of the bikes out. Julie took the other one.

"So, do you want me to teach you how to ride them?" Julie asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, please." I answered. I was getting nervous, what if Bella's voice and ghostly appearance didn't come like it did the other night. I pushed all of those thoughts back. It was worth a try.

Julie moved her bike on the road, and then pointed to me where to put my bike.

"Okay, now get on the bike." she instructed. I did as I was told.

"This is the clutch, don't let go of it. Picture it as a bomb that will explode if you let go." she said, making me more nervous. A bomb, not the best way of explaining things.

Julie did something that made the engine purr.

"Now" Julie said taking a step back from me, "Gently release the clutch."

"You want me to let go of the bomb." I muttered. Before I could say anything else I saw Bella in front of me and the bike. I gasped. Then I saw her hand move over to touch mine while saying,

"Edward, stop." Bella pleaded. I gasped again at the sound of her voice. Suddenly Bella disappeared as Julie walked in her place.

"Earth to Edward!" she shouted to get me to focus. I shook my head of thoughts.

"Sorry." I muttered under my breath. I was now eager to see and hear her.

I gently released the clutch, and then I felt myself moving forward at a reasonable speed. I slowly got faster and faster, it felt freeing to have the wind blow on my face and through my hair. Suddenly, images of Bella kept appearing on the side's of the road. Each one made me gasp.

I heard each image of her growl angrily at me. Making a smile spread across my face. I closed my eye's so my ears could soak up the sound. However, I forgot I was on a bike. I felt the bike go out of control with my lack of concentration.

I flung my eye's open, and tried unsuccessfully to regain control back.

Suddenly the bike fell on its side with me flying from it. I felt my head bang on a rock with a thud.

"Edward!" Julie shouted. Then I saw her jump off her bike that she came down to see me, and run over to me.

"I'm going to go again." I said getting up. I was desperate to see _her_ again.

"How's your head?" Julie asked ignoring what I said.

"I'm fine. I'm going again." I said trying to get up, but I fell back down again.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? There is no way I'm letting you get back on that bike. No more bikes." Julie said strongly. I sighed.

"Look at your head, it's bleeding." Julie said frowning.

I reached with one hand at where I banged it. It hurt once I touched it. I pulled my hand back and saw the blood.

"Oh my God, sorry." I apologized without thinking.

"Your apologizing for bleeding?" Julie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said wishing I didn't say anything.

"It's just blood Edward. No big deal. I have a spare t-shirt in the car that you can use to stop the bleeding." Julie said helping me off the floor.

"Thanks." I muttered.

Julie walked me to the car and put me in the passenger's seat. Then she ran over back to where we came from to pick up the bikes. She towed them both over then put them in the back off my truck with ease.

"Aren't you too young to be driving?" I asked as she got in the driver's seat. She laughed and handed me a spare shirt.

"I've known how to drive for ages. I wont crash promise." she said giving me a smile.

During the drive back to mine, we decided if anyone asked what happened to my head I would just say that I tripped on one of her tool's in the garage. But I doubt anyone will notice, it wasn't that big for anyone to care. Julie parked my truck on my drive.

"How are you going to get home?" I asked concerned.

"Embry is coming to pick me up, and were taking the bikes too." Julie explained smiling.

"Okay, bye."

"See ya." She replied getting out my truck.

I walked through the front door and went to my room. I climbed in my bed and went to sleep, dreaming about _her_.

**Please review!**


	9. cinema

My nightmare was the same still. _Her_ leaving me was all my dreams and thoughts were about at night. While during day, I had to fight my thought's from going to _her_, the memories that made my life worth while. One of the most painful thought was that I couldn't make new memories with _her_.

How could I be so stupid to think that _she_ would love me forever. From the start _she_ seemed like she truly did love me, but over time I came up for an explanation about why _she_ kept me around. I was a puzzle to _her_. _She_ couldn't read my mind.

I winced in pain as I thought about it. I was suddenly brought back to reality as I found myself already driving to school.

I parked in the school parking lot. As I picked up my bag I saw Jessica waiting for me on the hood of my truck. I sighed. I thought everyone was leaving me alone.

"Hey Jess" I said flatly as I slammed my truck door. She hopped over to me.

"So, I heard you went to the cinema with Mike?"

"Yeah"

"So, I was just wondering. Does this mean Edwards back?" she asked sounding hopeful. I sighed but nodded.

"Cool, awesome! Well welcome back again. Um, I was just wondering if, um, you would want to go to the cinema with _me_ sometime?" She asked stumbling over her words.

Maybe going out to the cinema with someone would be good. I couldn't turn her down when I haven't talked to her for months. But I knew she was making it as a date.

"Um, yeah sure. Do you mind if I bring someone with me. She's my best friend."

"Oh, sure. Okay." Jessica said a bit shocked. I don't know why.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked her to keep her talking.

"Well, we could watch 'love spelled backwards is love', it's a dumb title but it's a romantic comedy -"

"No! No romance" I cut her off. There was no way I was going to sit through a romantic film. Jessica looked shocked at my reaction.

"How about face punch?" I asked her quickly, remembering a poster I saw.

"Um, sure, I guess. But that's an action movie." she explained still surprised. I nodded.

"Yeah, I love action movies. Guns, adrenalin, that's my thing." I lied. Jessica nodded her head, she seemed to have believed me.

"So, can you go tonight?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, sure. Do you have a car or do you want me to pick you up?"

"I have a car. But thanks for the offer. So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, It will be fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic. She nodded and walked away into school.

School didn't take long, it never did. School was always busy so it kept my mind off things. When it was over I walked over to my truck and saw Jessica next to it.

"Are we still on for tonight?" she asked hopeful.

"Yeah of course." I replied nodding.

"Awesome. See you soon. We'll meet in the Cinema parking lot." she explained excitedly.

I smiled at her and got in my truck. I drove over to Julie's to pick her up because she didn't have a car.

"Hey Edward!" She exclaimed happily. I gave her a friendly smile.

"Hi, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Of course. What are we watching?"

"Face punch. Were meeting Jessica at the cinema parking lot." I explained the plan to her. She nodded and put her seat belt on.

I put my key's in the ignition and drove off. It took about 15 minutes to get there, during the ride Julie talked about a car she was going to fix up when she got the right parts for it. I parked my truck, and noticed Jessica waiting by a green ford focus.

Me and Julie got out of my truck and walked over to her. Jessica smiled at me and then frowned when she saw Julie. This made Julie smirk.

"Are you even old enough to see this movie?" Jessica asked Julie casually. Julie frowned at her.

"Edward's going to buy my ticket."

"Oh, okay then, are we all ready?" I asked confused with what was up with Julie and Jessica.

"Sure, sure." Julie replied.

We all got our seats as the film began to start. Good timing. The order we sat in was: Julie, Me, and the Jessica. Whilst the film was on I noticed both of them had their hands out for me to hold. I sighed and ignored them. I tried to concentrate on the film. Right now the film was showing people fighting and swearing at each other.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Jessica shouted whilst getting up from her seat and running out through the doors.

I sighed and got up to follow her. When I walked through the doors I noticed Julie was following behind me.

"You can carry on watching the film if you want." I said feeling bad that she had to follow me in the middle of the film.

But she just laughed.

"It's fine, I'll go and check if she's okay." Julie said walking to the girls bathroom door. I smiled at her in thanks, and then walked over to sit on a step.

After a few seconds Julie came back out.

"She's going to be in there for a while." she started as she walked over to me. "You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker girls vomit."

I laughed. "Alright well, I'll keep my eye open for that." I lied. I had already found the right girl for me. But _she_ left.

Julie laughed, "Good." Then she grabbed my hand. Oh no. I let go of her hand and moved my hand away.

"What? I can't hold your hand?"

"No, of course you can. But I just think it means something a little different to you, so I should be fair to you." I said apologetically. She sighed.

"Well, I've got lot's of time. I'm not going to give up." she said determined.

"I don't want you too, I just don't want you to go anywhere, I know that's really selfish. But I'm not like a car you can fix up. I'm never going to run right." I explained sadly.

She sighed heavily, "It's because of her right?"

I looked down and nodded. She sat beside me on the step.

"I know what she did to you, but Edward I would never do that, I promise. You can count on me." Julie said truthfully. I looked at her and smiled.

Then Jessica came over with a pale face.

"I need to go home." she said in her normal voice. Julie gave her a weird look.

"I was feeling sick before the movie." she lied putting her hands in her pockets. Julie snickered.

"What is your problem." Jessica asked annoyed at her.

"Right now, your my problem. Feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital. Do you want me to put you in the hospital?" Julie shouted angrily. She was standing up and walking over to Jessica. Crap, this looks like the start of fights.

"Julie calm down." I said grabbing her arm. "Your really hot, I mean, you feel like you have a fever or something. Are you alright?" I asked worried.

Julie was shaking with anger and her eye's held confusion.

"I don't know what's happening. I got to go." she muttered before walking away. I decided not to follow her, she looked like she needed time on her own.

"That girl is weird." Jessica said turning to me. I rolled my eye's and we walked with each other to our cars.

"I don't think I'm going to have a good weekend." Jessica said glumly referring to the sickness.

"Sorry about that. Hope you get better soon." I wished her opening my door.

"Thanks, see ya." she said before doing the same. I got in my car and started driving away back home. I thought about Julie and if she was okay.

When I opened my door I was greeted by Charlie. He had a pizza box in his hand.

"Where have you been?" he asked curious.

"I went to the cinema with Julie and Jessica. But Jessica felt sick so we had to cut it short." I explained.

"Oh, okay, cool." he said smiling. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, but Julie seemed off at the end. She seemed really ill. I hope she's okay." I said concern in my voice.

"Well Billy called earlier and told me that she had mono." Charlie told me pointing to the phone. Then he handed me the pizza box.

"I saved you some, I didn't know if you had dinner or not." he explained.

"Oh, no I haven't. Thanks." I said. I went into the kitchen and ate it on the table. I didn't bother putting it on a plate. There was 5 slices left. I couldn't eat them all so I left 2 in the box and put it in the fridge.

I walked into the lounge to say good night to Charlie but he was already asleep on the couch. I sighed, I hope that wasn't uncomfortable for him.

I walked upstairs tiredly. I wasn't looking forward to the nightmare a head. I lay in bed and mentally braced myself for the pain to come...

**Hello, thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. meadow

It has been 3 weeks since I had seen Julie, I left messages for her but she never answered. Billy wouldn't let me visit. I was really bored.

I decided today that I would go over to her house, even if Billy told me not to. Right now I am in my truck on the road to Julies. Then as I was parking my truck on her drive I saw her, but she looked different.

I climbed out of my truck quickly.

"Hey! Julie!" I yelled running over to her. She carried on walking. "Julie!" I yelled louder.

She came to a stop and slowly turned around to face me. She was frowning.

"You got a tattoo?" I asked her a I looked at her shoulder.

"Edward." she said in a pained voice.

"I thought you were too sick to come outside. Or pick up the phone when I called!" I yelled angrily. It was raining to make the situation worse, my clothes were soaked and I was shivering. However Julie was just wearing a vest and shorts and she didn't even have goose bumps.

"Go away." Julie ordered. I was taken a back by this.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"Go away." She repeated.

"What happened to you?" I asked ignoring her question. She started to walk away.

"Did Sam get to you? Is that what's happening?" I asked remembering her telling me about being scared off Sam.

"Sam's trying to help me! Don't blame him! But if you want someone to blame, then how about those filthy bloodsuckers you love so much, the Cullen's." She sneered.

I felt a jolt of pain run through me at the mention of their name. How did she know? Who told her? I decided to play confused, but I wasn't a good actor.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! You've been lying to everyone! But you can't lie to me Edward, not any more!" she shouted angry. Then I heard someone shout her name. I looked over to see Sam and his 'cult' as Julie put it before.

"Look Edward, we can't be friends any more." she said in an apologetic tone.

"Why not?"

"I'm not...good. I used to be, a good kid, but not any more. This doesn't even matter, this is over!"

"You promised me." I said, while I started to wonder if all promises were meant to be broken.

"I know, I promised I wouldn't hurt you Edward, and this is me keeping that promise, go home and don't come back. Or your going to get hurt." she ordered before jogging off to Sam and the others.

I stood there for a while shocked and hurt. Why did all promises back fire. After a few minutes I gained control of my mind again and walked back over to my truck.

A few days later:

Alice,

Things have turned really bad again. I don't see Bella any more. I really am starting to feel like she never existed. I will find the place where I can she her again.

Edward.

I sent the email before grabbing my ruck sack. I knew exactly where I was going. I memorized the way. The meadow. _Her_ meadow. Our meadow.

I got in my truck and drove the remembered way. I arrived at the end of the road and got out eagerly. I was desperate to see her again, hear her beautiful velvet voice. Maybe I could get her to smile crookedly. The smile that left me breathing erratically. Or her dazzling half-smile.

I stomped over twigs and branches that had fallen from the tree's. Memories started flooding back to me. I remembered her lifting me slightly with ease over the fallen tree that was in my way now. I remembered that every time she touched me to help me, it would sent an electric current through me.

I used one of my arms to hold my stomach. It felt like if I let go I would just fall apart. The pain was killing me. Why did she have to leave? I was nothing without her.

I carried on walking through the woods until I found a clearing. I gasped as I walked onto the clearing. It was like a whole different meadow. Everything was dead, just like my heart. There were no flowers any more, or green grass. It was all brown dead grass.

I fell to my knee's and gasped for breath. It took me a while to gain the strength to get back up again. But when I did I saw a face I never thought I would see again.

"Laurent?" I asked

"Edward? I didn't expect to find you here." he said walking in vampire speed closer to me. He was about 10 feet away now.

"I can say the same." I said taking a deep breath.

"I went to visit the Cullen's, but the house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Aren't you like a...pet...of theirs?" he asked taking a step closer.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Do the Cullen's visit often?" he asked. Then suddenly Bella appeared beside me.

"Lie." she ordered me. I sighed in relief as I heard her voice. This confused Laurent.

"Yeah, absolutely all the time. I'll tell them that you dropped by." I told him hoping he would believe me.

"Lie better." her voice ordered, worried.

"I probably shouldn't tell, Bella. Because she's pretty protective." I added. Wincing slightly as I said her name.

"But she's far away, isn't she?" he asked taking a step closer.

"Why are you here?" I asked ignoring his question. He sighed.

"It came as a... favour, to Victoria. She wanted me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullen's."

"V- Victoria?" I asked stuttering. He nodded.

"Victoria believes it's only fair to kill Bella's mate, because she killed hers. An eye for an eye." he explained taking another step closer to me.

He sighed, "She won't be happy about me killing you. But you caught me at the wrong time, I was hunting. But you are so mouth-watering." he explained taking another step. I panicked.

"Please don't, I mean, you helped us!"

Suddenly he was right in front of me.

"It's okay, I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully, whilst I'll make it quick. I promise you'll feel nothing." he said taking a step back. He lifted his arm ready to kill me with.

I took a deep breath.

"Bella, I love you." I said my last words and closed my eye's. But instead of anything happening to me I heard moving in the bushes near us.

I opened my eye's to see the biggest wolf ever. I didn't know that they got that big!

"I don't believe it." Laurent whispered in disbelief. I looked over at him confused.

Then 4 other wolves made their way next to the black one. They were all huge! Then Laurent did something unexpected. He ran. I don't know why, but he did. He could kill them easily, so why was he running. Then all the Wolves ran after him. They were fast too.

I took this opportunity to run. I ran as fast as my legs would take me. But being me I tripped and fell down twice. But I made into my truck and sighed relieved. I breathed heavily out of breath.

I drove my truck quickly back home. When I got back I ran straight up to dad who was in the kitchen with Harry.

"Dad!"

"Edward, you okay?" he asked concerned.

"They are wolves in the woods. You know you keep getting report's on missing hikers, well it must be those wolves. They were huge, and they were after...something." I said in a rush.

"Edward, what were you doing in the woods?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I was taking a walk." I answered. Charlie nodded and then sighed.

"Wolves? You saw wolves?" he asked to clarify. I nodded.

"Okay, Harry, do you feel like going hunting? Get some of your guy's together?" he asked him. Harry hesitated before answering.

"Yeah sure. I'll be back in a second." Harry said before walking off. Charlie finished off his bear then got up.

"Okay, I should go to the station. But can you just, stay in the house." Charlie asked. I just nodded.

**Thank you for the support. hope you like the story so far. please review!**


	11. Werewolves

When he left I went up stairs, as my thoughts wandered I began to get more scared. Laurent would have killed those wolves, and then would have told Victoria I was un protected. She was going to come and kill me.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

I heard taps on my window, and even though it was a quite sound, each one made me jump. I walked slowly to my window. It must be Victoria. I opened the window and relief washed through me as I heard Julies voice say my name. It wasn't Victoria.

"You scared me. What the hell are you doing?" I said annoyed. She was below my window standing next to a tree in my garden.

"Move out the way, I'm going up." she ordered. I sighed and walked to the other side of my room. Julie came through my window with ease, she climbed the tree the jumped the gap to my window.

"Sorry..." she began walking up to me. I raised a hand to stop her. She came to an abrupt stop.

"For what?" I asked confused.

She sighed, "I wish I could tell you, but I literally can't. You have no idea how tight I'm bound." she explained sitting down on my bed.

"I hate what they have done to you." I said honestly. She frowned.

"Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone. One that wasn't yours to share, well that's what it's like for me, but worse." she explained.

My mind immediately went to the Cullen's. I winced.

I walked over to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at my hand and noticed my scar, where I was bitten by James.

"I mean the killer part is that you already know!" she shouted standing up. That confused me, I already know?

"Edward, do you remember the day we walked on the beach in la push. When I told you about the story of the..." she trailed off.

"The story of the cold ones." I nodded. She sighed.

"I guess I understand why that's the only part you remember. I better go back now, they'll start wondering where I am." she said giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Just please try to remember, think back to the story. It would be so much easier if you knew about me." she whispered as we hugged.

"I'll try." I promised. She smiled at me then walked to my window.

"What are you doing, Julie. Don't-" I started but was cut off when she ignored me and jumped out the window any way. I ran over to the window to see if she was okay. But she was already gone. I gasped softly in disbelief. How did she do that? I knew she was strong, but that was something else.

I climbed in bed, but this time, my dream was different. It was about the time I walked on the beach with Julie.

I woke up eager to find out if it was true or not. She did say 'we descended from wolves'. I arrived just under 10 minutes. Then I walked to her door and knocked on it a few times.

Billy was the one to open it for me.

"I need to see her." I said getting right to the point.

He sighed, "She's not in."

I ignored him and walked through the door to her room.

"Sorry, but I really need to see her."

I opened her door to find a very peaceful sleeping Julie. Then I heard someone shouting her name. I looked out her window to see Sam and his friends. Anger boiled through me. I ran outside to see them.

"What did you do! She didn't want this!" I yelled angrily.

"What did we do? What did he tell you?" One of them asked walking up to me. Sam put a hand out to stop him.

"Calm down." he said to him.

"She tells me nothing because she's scared of you!" I shouted answering his question. He burst out laughing. This made me angry.

I pushed him hard. That was obviously the wrong move to make because he started shaking with anger, just like Julie was in the cinema.

"Edward, step back." Sam ordered, I did as I was told and took 4 steps back. Then suddenly the man disappeared, and in its place was a giant grey wolf. Just like the one I saw in the woods.

I gasped and ran as fast as I could. I didn't know what else to do.

"Edward!" Julie yelled running towards me.

"Run!" I yelled back. But she didn't, instead she jumped over me and turned into a brown wolf. I stared wide-eyed as I watched the 2 wolves fight. They ended up in the woods.

"Embry, Jared, go take Edward to Emily's place." Sam ordered them. They both nodded at him and walked over to me.

"I guess the wolf's out of the bag." Embry said helping me up off the ground.

"Can you give us a lift?" Jared asked me. I nodded, not able to speak just yet.

"Thanks, we'll tell you where to go." he said hoping into my truck.

"I only have room for 2 people." I said suddenly realizing.

"That's cool, I'll go in the back of your truck." Embry said jumping in. I smiled and climbed in the driver's seat. Jared kept telling me where to go, and then we made it to a wooden house in the middle of the woods.

They both hopped out and howled. Then Embry came up to me.

"Also, Emily, Sam's fiancé don't stare, it bugs Sam." he said before walking into the house. Why would I stare? I asked myself confused. I just shrugged it off and walked into the house.

"Saver some of the muffins for your brothers." I heard Emily order. They laughed. When she saw me she smiled.

"Are you Edward Swan?" she asked curious.

"Yes." I nodded smiling.

"So your the vampire boy."

I nodded. I guess I was, "So your the Wolf girl." she smiled and nodded.

"Help yourself to a muffin." she said gesturing to the muffins. I looked at them; they did look nice. I picked one up and started eating it.

"Thanks" I said, they were really tasty.

"No problem." she said getting herself a drink. "So leave it to Julie to find away around telling you."

"Um, she didn't say anything to me." I explained not wanting her in trouble.

"That's a wolf thing, Alphas orders get obeyed whether we want them to or not. And guess what we can hear each others thought's." Embry explained smiling smugly.

"Will you shut up, these are pack secrets. This guy runs with Vampires!" Jared yelled annoyed. Embry and Emily laughed.

"You can't run with vampires, because they're fast." I explained back. He huffed and went back to eating his muffin.

Then I heard footsteps coming up to the house. Then I heard laughing. The guy that was going to kill me walked through the door and grabbed a muffin.

"Sorry about that." he said to me as if it was just a misunderstanding before eating.

"It's okay." I said. Then I looked over to see Julie at the door way. She was gesturing me to follow her.

**Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please review!**


	12. News

I followed her all the way to the la push beach in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence, I just needed to gather my thoughts. Could it be true that there is nothing sane or normal at all. Is all the horror stories real? Maybe another friend of mine will turn out to be a witch or a wizard.

"So you're a werewolf?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, last time I checked." she nodded. I laughed.

"Mono." I said.

She nodded. "I wish. If bloodsuckers come over then the fever sets in, and we turn into wolves." she explained.

I stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"Can you not find away to... stop. It's wrong." I said honestly.

"It's not a life style choice Edward, I was born this way I can't help it. Your such a hypocrite. What am I not the right sort of monster for you?" she asked.

I shook my head, "It's not what you are."

"Wait, you don't care that I'm a werewolf?" she asked hopeful. I shook my head.

"It's what you do." I explained, "I mean, you've killed people Julie."

"Edward, were not killing anyone, except vampires." she explained.

"What? You can't kill vampires."

"Don't worry, we can't kill your special Cullen's, unless they break the treaty. If they don't then we can't kill them." She explained. I felt my heart ache as she said they're name.

"That's not what I meant. You can't kill vampires, they will kill you instead."

"No they won't. We took that leach with the dreads easy enough. And his red-headed friend is next." she smiled smugly.

"V- Victoria's here?" I stuttered.

"We had to chase her off of our land last night. She keeps on coming and going. We don't know what she's after."

My heart accelerated at the new news I was given.

"I know what she wants. Me." I told her. She frowned and her eye's were worried.

"Why would she want you?" she asked confused.

"Her mate, James. B-Bella had to kill him because he was after me. And now she wants revenge." I explained. it was hard to say _her_ name out load, and I'm surprised I didn't break down when I said it.

"Oh." Julie looked lost for words. Then she grabbed my hand and started walking me back to where we came from.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you home, but I just need to tell Sam the new information you've just gave me." she said taking out her phone and talking in it. Didn't pay attention to what she was saying. I had a feeling that someone was watching me, from a distance...


	13. drowning

Before I knew it, I was parking my truck on my drive with Julie in the seat next to me. I climbed out. I quickly scanned the place. though, there was no need with a werewolf next to me, Victoria wouldn't attack until I'm alone. otherwise she would have to deal with Julie.

"Don't worry. We have this place covered. She won't get near you, or Charlie." Julie reassured me.

"Okay but, You have got to be careful, she's fast. You don't know how fast she is." I warned.

"Wow, you know you lack of confidence in us is a little insulting." she replied smiling playfully.

I smiled, "Sorry, but be careful."

"I will. Don't worry. I'll see you later, I got a vampire to kill." she said before jogging off into the darkness of the forest. I sighed and opened my front door.

Then I went to my room and sat down at my desk, I started writing a new email to Alice. An email she would never get.

Alice,

I'm alright, until I'm alone, and lately that's all the time. Julies gone she's hunting Victoria, and Charlie's hunting Julie. And your gone, and so is _Bella_. And there's just nothing now. But I realize where I have to go. What I have to do to see her again.

Edward.

I sent the message and made my way to my truck.

The ride to where I had to go didn't take long, it was only about 20 minutes. I parked as close as I could to the cliff. Then I walked the rest of the way to it. I had to hop over fallen tree's and make sure I didn't trip on any of the roots in that had emerged underneath the ground. I was going to jump of the cliff and into the sea below. When I got to the top I heard Bella's voice.

"Don't do this." she ordered. I took off my coat. And threw it on the ground without a care. I sighed in relief as her voice flooded my ears. Her soft velvet voice was to die for.

"You wanted me to be human, watch me." I replied back to her, pretending she was actually there. after all, it's the closest I'm ever going to get to talking to her again. may as well enjoy it, even If I sound crazy.

"Edward, please for me." she pleaded, as if she really cared.

"You won't stay with me any other way!" I yelled back. without any hesitation, I jumped off the cliff and into the water before she could say any more.

I smiled as I made it into the water, I did it. But my smile was wiped off as I saw a big wave come towards me. I didn't think about the danger, only _her_ voice. I didn't even worry about what the waves were like. that was stupid of me.

It felt like I was punched in the stomach as it hit me. It knocked the breath out of me completely. I got up as quick as I could to the surface. only to be hit by another wave, It knocked me into the cliff wall that I jumped off. it felt like I was stabbed in the back. it left a stinging pain in my spine.

My head was dizzy, and it was hard to see through the water, but I managed to an extent.

I didn't know which way was up, and which way was down. So I just floated, I didn't care any way. I had no reason to live. My life left me months ago. But I was happy now, because Bella's voice was telling me not to give up.

She was floating beside me, as if she was drowning as well. She looked lifeless. I must look like that too, but not as beautiful.

I stared at her beautiful features that I had memorized in my head. the face that I loved so much, the face that looked like it was right next to me, but wasn't. just a memory. but it was better than nothing.

"Edward, Please don't give up. Keep trying." she ordered. I smiled. I loved the fact that she was worrying about me, even if it is my imagination.

But suddenly I felt an arm grab mine and pull me away. 'No! I was happy!' I exclaimed angrily in my head. I didn't want to leave from her voice and image. but the stupid hand had a tight unbreakable grip on me.

I felt myself slide into unconsciousness, I didn't know whether I was dead or alive. But I didn't really care either.

**Hello. hope you are enjoying the story. I have finished writing it all now, so I just need to post the chapters. Please review!**


	14. flame

I felt something pushing my chest, hard. I frowned, this wouldn't be heaven. Could it? Or was it hell? Though, any where is hell if _she_ is not there.

"Edward! Breath!" I heard a voice say. It wasn't her voice, it sounded like Julie's. I opened my eye's and saw Julies now relieved face.

"Julie?" I croaked. My voice only came out above a whisper. My throat was salty and stiff. It felt rough when I spoke. I knew it was going to get on my nerves. Julie sighed in relief.

I glanced at the sea where I had just been dragged out of, and something red caught my eye. It looked like a flame. But I am pretty sure that you don't get flames in the middle of the sea. I blinked my eye's and focused more on the flame.

But before I could figure out what it was, it disappeared. Like it was blown out. Maybe it was just my imagination playing up on me. Maybe I was going crazy, after all, I do see _her_ and hear _her_ voice, maybe it's a sign.

I definitely wouldn't tell anyone about this. They would put me in an asylum for the rest of my life. I would be the news in high school for a _long_ time. So I'll just keep it to myself.

I heard jogging coming towards us.

"Julie! I'm going to help out at Harry's place!" I heard Sam's voice yell towards us. Then I heard him jogging off, I didn't bother to turn around to face him. I didn't have the energy to do that. Plus, my neck was so stiff that I probably wouldn't be able to look at him if I tried.

"Okay!" Julie yelled back.

"What happened at Harry's?" I asked curious.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack in the woods. Charlie and his wife are at his house right now." Julie explained.

"Is he okay?" I asked worried. harry was always nice, and was one of my fathers best friends. Charlie would be upset, and here I was jumping off cliff's. poor Charlie.

"He' gone, Edward." Then she turned to me, "What the hell were you thinking jumping off that cliff.?"

"I just...wanted to see something." was my poor excuse. But fortunately she didn't say anything else about it.

She sighed, "We need to get you dried off. I bet your freezing, we can go to my house and get you ready, you can take a shower if you want to. Then I'll drive you to you house."

I nodded stiffly to her plan, I could use a shower. But if I went to Charlie's looking like this then he might have a few questions. I wasn't in the mood to be questioned. Though, he might be at work still, on a late shift. But it's best to keep safe and follow Julies plan.

Julie helped me up with ease. I tried my hardest to walk in a straight line, not with much success though. Julie pulled my arm so it was over her shoulders so I had something to lean on. But I think my slow walk was annoying her because _Julie_ lifted _me_ up in bridal style.

"How the hell are you doing that?" I managed to ask.

She shrugged, "Being a werewolf makes you stronger, and now I can even lift up you."

"I have to admit, I have never been carried like this by a girl." I announced chuckling. It must look odd from someone else's point of view.

She laughed, "What did that Cullen girl ever carry you?"

My amusement vanished in a blink of an eye. I remembered when _she_ had to carry me on her back to get to the baseball field. Or when we went to her house and wanted to get there quicker. It would always make me feel dizzy, but it wouldn't last for long.

Julie noticed my change in mood, "I'm sorry. I forgot." she said honestly.

I nodded slowly, "It's fine."

Julie nodded but didn't look convinced at all. She put me in my truck passenger's seat and hopped into the driver's seat. Then drove off towards her house without another word.

I took a quick shower at Julies and she drove off to my house to get some extra clothes for me, that weren't wet. She must have drove fast because she did it all under 30 minutes.

When I was changed, Julie got me a bowl of soup. It was really nice on my sore throat. Then we watched some TV for the rest of the day, we left to go to my house at 10:00.

**hello. thank you for your support. The action is going to start soon. hope your enjoying this story. Please review!**


	15. Alice

Right now I am in my truck, but this time I let Julie drive because she insisted. I didn't mind any way, I was too exhausted from jumping off a cliff to protest. It was freezing though, I was shivering like mad.

"180 degrees over here." Julie announced to me. I shuffled over to her side. She was like a radiator.

"God, my hands are so cold." I explained putting my hands on her arm to warm them up.

"It must be nice never getting cold." I said to her.

"It's a wolf thing." she said smiling.

"It's a Julie thing, your like your own sun." I told her as she pulled up on my drive.

"Is this better then, now that you know about me?" she asked curiously.

"I guess." I answered shrugging.

she sighed, "You saw what happened to Emily, Sam got angry, and lost it for a second and was standing to close. He can never take that back. Just promise me, if I get angry with you, that you will run away." she ordered.

I nodded, "Okay. I will. Only if I think I have to." I added.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise."

Then all of a sudden she was leaning towards me, looking at my lips. Dammit. I didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything. She was a great friend, and I couldn't afford to lose her. I tried to change her course.

"Thank you, for everything." I said truthfully. She sighed and pulled away. She smiled friendly at me.

I smiled back and opened my truck door.

"Wait!" Julie yelled. I closed my door straight away startled.

"What?" I asked worried. Julie put the keys back in the ignition.

"There's a vampire. I can smell it!" she explained loudly. I looked behind us and saw a very familiar black Mercedes.

"Wait. Stop that's Carlisle's car." I said hope in my voice, I got out the car and made my way to my house door. But kept telling myself that it would only be Carlisle, nothing more.

"Edward, stop! It's a trick! You got to come back here!" Julie yelled then she jerked me back whilst grabbing my arm.

"If a Cullen is back here then this is their territory, the treaty says we can only defend at our own lands, I can't protect you here." she explained to me worriedly.

"It's okay you don't have to." I told her looking her in the eye. If there was a chance to see one of them, then I will take it without hesitation.

"Your about to cross a line." Julie warned glancing at the door.

"I'll be okay, I promise." she let go of my arm and punched my truck door closed in anger.

I ran up the steps to the door and opened it. The lights were off and I couldn't see anything. Then thoughts came through my head like: what if it is a trick? Is it going to be Victoria? Am I going to die?

My thoughts came to a sudden stop as the lights suddenly came on. Right in front of me was my past sister. Alice. Without thinking I jumped on her and hugged her tight. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I missed her so much.

"Edward!" Alice said with both relief and strain. I pulled back to see what was wrong. Her eye's were jet black meaning she was hungry. Oh no.

"Oh, Alice I'm sorry! I didn't know! I'm just so glad to see you, Is – is...?"

"Would you like to explain to me how your still alive?" Alice cut me off.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I saw a vision of you. You jumped off a cliff. Why the hell would you try to kill yourself? What about Charlie? What about-" Alice started but this time I cut her off.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, I was cliff diving. You know for fun." I explained. This seemed to make Alice relax a little but she didn't seem fully convinced.

Then I started crying again, Alice pulled me over to the sofa and let me cuddle up to her. Her body was cold, and hard, yet soothing. It reminded me of _her_.

"Did you tell _her_?" I asked. Alice seemed to know exactly who I was talking about straight away.

"No, she only checks in once a month. She said she wants to be alone." Alice said in a sad voice. I nodded. Alice must miss her to by the sound of her voice. But not a fraction as much as me.

"Edward? Can I ask you a question?" Alice asked after a few seconds.

"Go ahead." I told her shrugging

"Not to sound rude, but what is that horrible wet dog smell?" she asked disgust in her tone. Realization hit me. Julie would always say how disgusting vampires smell to her. Something to do with them being natural enemies.

"Um, that's probably me. Well I mean Julie." I explained.

"Who's Julie?" Alice asked curious.

"Julie's sort of a werewolf." I explained getting up and taking my coat off, hoping it would take a bit of the smell away.

"Edward, werewolves are not good company to keep." Alice told me at the same time I saw Julie come in.

"That's rude." she said before looking at me. I gave her a questioning look.

"I just had to see if you were safe." she explained.

"You said you couldn't protect me here." I accused her.

"Well, I guess I don't care." she said smiling slightly.

"I wouldn't hurt him." Alice said frowning.

"No, your just a harmless Cullen. I'm talking about the other bloodsuckers that are after him because of you." Julie said, I didn't like the tone she was using for Alice.

Alice was the closest thing I had for a sister. Well used to be.

"Victoria?" Alice asked confused looking at me.

"Yeah she keeps coming around." I answered her as if it was nothing.

"I didn't see her, I didn't see you get pulled out of the water either." Alice said then she looked at Julie, "I can't see past you and your pack of mutts."

"Don't get me angry, things will get very ugly!" Julie threatened taking a step towards her. Alice didn't seem scared at all of Julie, and she probably didn't have a reason to. Alice could see the future and would know every move Julie would want to make. plus not much can kill a vampire.

I ran between them worried that one of them might get hurt.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Alice, can you give us a moment please?" I asked her.

She nodded and made her way to the door.

"Your not going anywhere are you? You'll come back?" I asked worried she was just going to leave.

"As soon as you put the dog out." she said before going outside. Leaving me to deal with Julie's questions...

**Hello hope you are enjoying the story. are you glad to see Alice again? Please review!**


	16. Phone call

There was a moment of silence between me and Julie for a few minutes. none of us moved or talked. we were left with our thoughts. But then she broke the silence.

"How many Cullen's are back and how long are they staying?" she asked urgently.

"It's just Alice, and she can stay as long as she like." I answered firmly. Then I picked up my cup and walked over to the kitchen.

"Well, are the rest coming back?" she asked following me to the kitchen.

"No, not that I know of." I answered honestly, putting my cup in the sink for me to wash later. "Any thing else?" I asked a bit too harshly.

"Well that's it. I keep breaking my promise." Julie said sadly.

I shook my head, "We don't have to keep doing this to each other." Julie took a big step closer to me. She was now standing right in front of me.

"Yes we do." she said before leaning in to kiss me. Oh no! what do I do? I wasn't ready to move on from Bella. I didn't want to hurt Julies feelings either. But suddenly the phone rang. I was saved by the bell.

Julie sighed and picked up the phone.

"Swan residence." she said. I smiled. Then she paused and her eye's went angry. She took a small step back.

"I'm sorry, Charlie's not here right now. He's arranging a funeral." Then she hung up the phone and slammed it down on the phone rest.

"Who was that?" I asked curious, and slightly confused at her reaction to hearing that someone's voice.

Julie took a step back. "Always in the way." she sneered.

I frowned. "Julie? Who was that?" I said with more authority.

"Edward step back." Julie warned taking a step back of her own. She was shaking madly. Before I could ask her again, Alice appeared.

"Edward, it's Bella. She thinks your dead. Rosalie told her why I came here." Alice said in panic.

I turned to Julie angrily.

"Why didn't you let me speak to her!?" I shouted furiously.

"She didn't ask for you!" Julie growled back.

"I don't care! You should have handed me the phone!" I shouted.

"Edward! Edward!" Alice shouted gaining my attention as I was trying to get past her to yell at Julie. "She's going to the Volturi! She wants to die too!" she continued with panic in her voice still.

But I was bouncing with panic now. Why did she want to die? Was it guilt? I can't let her die!

"What do we do?" I asked her urgently.

"We have to get on a plane to Italy. Then hope we get there in time. But Edward, you're a _human_ that knows way too much about us. They could kill us all." Alice explained.

"I'll go on my own if your scared." I said desperate to get ready.

"I was on about your safety, not mine. I'm over 100 years old, your only 18." Alice explained, rolling her eye's.

"I don't care, she's my life. I can't live knowing she's dead!" I yelled, then I ran upstairs to get my passport and some extra stuff that I thought I would need.

When I got downstairs I noticed Alice wasn't there any more. I turned to Julie who had her face in her hands.

"Where's Alice?" I asked her.

"Please don't go, I'm begging you." she pleaded ignoring my question.

"Where's Alice?" I repeated, I was still mad at her. To think Bella's beautiful voice was only a few steps away. And now she thinks I'm dead, which for some crazy reason has caused her to go to the Volturi to ask for death!

Julie sighed sadly, "In her car."

"Thanks." I replied bluntly, before walking to the door.

"Edward please." She tried again.

"I'm sorry Julie" I said and ran outside. I could hear her following me closely behind.

"She left you Edward! She didn't want you any more, remember?" Julie shouted following me.

"I know, but I'm not going to let her kill herself out of guilt." I explained getting in the car.

As soon as I got in Alice zoomed off before Julie could say anything else. I glanced back at Julie to see her punch my truck again. Normally I would get angry if she punched my truck, but at the moment I didn't care. I had worse things on my mind.

**Hello. Please review!**


	17. Flight

It took too long for my liking to get to the airport. And when we were on the plane, everyone took their time getting on. I felt like yelling at them to hurry up. To make it worse the pilot's were having a chat with each other. I glared at them, though they didn't know what was happening.

"Edward calm down. This is faster than running." she reassured me. But it wasn't working. What if we didn't make it in time?

"Have you got any updates?" I asked her referring to Bella's decision's.

"She's going to ask the Volturi to kill her in 1 hour." Alice told me leaning back in her seat.

"What!" I yelled. 1 hour! how are we going to get there in 1 hour, it was impossible!

"Shhh, keep your voice down. I don't think it will be a problem. Aro likes her gift and wants her to join the guard. So I doubt he will kill her unless he has too." Alice reassured me again.

I breathed a small sigh of relief, though I was still anxious.

"If we do get there and she's..._dead_" I cringed at the thought, "Will they try to kill me too?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes. Why do you say that as if you want it to happen." Alice asked in an uncertain tone.

"I don't want to live without her." I sad simply. This made Alice angry.

"No. if were too late then I'm going to do my very best to get you back home and safe, and I don't want _any_ trouble. Got that?" Alice ordered as if she was a commander in the army.

I nodded my head, but secretly thought of ways I could get the Volturi to kill me. Maybe I could just run to them...

"I saw that." Alice said in a warning tone. Oh shoot! I mentally slapped my self. I would have to plan better than that, I am sitting next to someone who can see the future.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

I saw Alice close her eye's, if I didn't know any better I would think she was asleep. I left her to it. She was probably looking into the future. I tried to settle down and go to sleep, but I couldn't. My heart was still racing like mad. At any moment my reason for existing might die. For good.

**Hello. sorry that it is a short chapter. thanks for all the wonderful reviews and support, they mean a lot to me. Please review!**


	18. Reunited

Hours went by and we finally landed. Me and Alice got up before any one else did, we wanted to avoid the crowd of people. When we got off the plane Alice told me to stay where I was. I didn't object or argue, and I didn't ask any questions. I had no time to waste.

Then she came back with a shiny, yellow Porsche 911 turbo. I climbed in without hesitation. It wasn't the time to be fussy, not when Bella's life was on the line. Besides, this car will get us to where we need to go quickly. So I saw no bad side to the plan.

"It's a bit flashy don't you think?" I asked her. She smiled smugly as she drove at 105 mile per hour. She looked happy with what she had stolen.

"It's fast too." she added speeding along the road. I smiled, but I didn't feel like it. My mind was constantly on what _she_ was doing. _Would we make it in time?_ I asked myself constantly. And I was too afraid for the answer. I loved Bella so much.

Then suddenly Alice's eye's blanked over and she froze. I knew what was happening, she was having a vision. She did this when I was in the hotel room, when I was being hunted by James. Alice still kept on driving without a problem.

"Alice? What did you see!" I asked urgently, and desperately. Were we too late already? Is she dead?

"They refused her." Alice stated, then she flinched. What was she seeing?

"That's a good thing isn't it?" I asked confused.

"She's going to make a scene, show herself to the humans." she explained. "She's going to wait till noon, when the sun's at it's highest."

"God, Alice you have to hurry up!" I pleaded as I looked at the time on the dash board.

"There's where were going." she pointed outside to a lot of sandy coloured brick buildings in a circle. I would have enjoyed the view much more if I wasn't so panicky.

Alice rushed past the buildings. She then put on sunglasses, and a summer scarf. She did this so she could draw no attention to herself.

The road was full of people dressed up in the same type of clothes. I think they had cloaks on. It was a bit odd.

"Why are they all in red?" I asked running a hand through my hair as I got more desperate. I asked this question to try and calm me down, or distract me to an extent, but Alice's answer didn't calm me down at all.

"Saint Marcus day festival. It's the perfect setting. The Volturi will never let her live after revealing herself like this." Alice told me.

"We only have 5 minutes!" I griped my hair with my hands, and I swear if I griped it any harder, I would pull my hair out.

"I know Edward, just breath." she said using a calm voice. I took in deep breaths. Then suddenly Alice stopped the car. I looked at her like she was crazy. What was she doing? We had no time to stop!

"Edward your the only one she can't see coming. If I go any further she'll read my thoughts and think I'm lying then she'll rush into it." Alice explained quickly.

"Wu-Where do I go?" I stuttered.

"At the end of the clock tower. Go!" she ordered.

I jumped out of the car. Then I ran as fast as I possibly could. But not fast enough for my liking. I pushed against everyone urgently. Everyone was cheering 'St. Marcus.' I ran through a alley way that led to a square area full of people. I could see the clock tower. I had 2 minutes _exactly_!

I kept running, directly for it. I got a few 'Hay's!' and 'Ow's!" from people around me as I pushed my way through them. I didn't apologize, I was in a hurry. And I am pretty sure I don't have the breath in me to say 'sorry' at the moment.

Then I felt my legs hit something rock hard. I looked down to see it was a fountain full of water. I looked back up again to see Bella, and I couldn't explain all the emotions that surged through me at that moment.

Bella face was emotionless, Just like it was the last time I saw it. But she was still as beautiful as ever. I heard the clock tower ring. I panicked, she hadn't seen me yet. I jumped over the fountain wall and ran through the water. As I did this Bella was taking her grey coat off.

I Ran faster towards her. I made it over the fountain and carried on running towards her. I saw it pretty much in slow motion. Bella took one step on the concrete floor. While I kept running. Then she took the last step. She was sparkling in the sunlight. She shut her eye's as if to brace herself.

That's when I slammed into her.

"Bella!" I yelled trying to push her into the building again. However, I could be pushing against a brick wall with all the progress I was making.

She put her nose into the crook of my neck.

"Heaven." she said happily in the most beautiful voice. What!? I shook it off and tried again. I needed her to be out of the sun light. Then I could think about what she meant by saying 'heaven'.

"Bella! Listen to me, I'm Alive! We have to move!" I shouted eager for her to listen. I pulled back to look at her.

"Bella open your eye's! Look at me! I'm alive!" I shouted again. Slowly she opened her eye's to reveal the most beautiful gold eye's. The eye's I have missed so much. But they were different. They had: pain, relief, happiness, but also sadness in them.

"Edward." she said with relief. Then she let me push her inside. "Your here. Your alive." she said happily.

I panted out of breath. "Yes." I answered when I was able too. Bella saw my expression then frowned. It was going to really hurt me when I have to say goodbye _again_.

"I needed to let you see me once. You didn't have to go and kill yourself out of guilt or any thing." I said my voice trembling.

Bella shook her head slowly. "I didn't try kill myself out of _guilt_. I just couldn't live in a world where you don't exist Edward."

"B-But you said-" I started confused looking deep in her golden eye's.

"I lied, I had to lie. And you believed me so easily." she said in disbelief.

"Because it never made any sense... for you to love me. Nothing _human_. Your way to good for me. I don't deserve you, and I knew that from the start." I said truthfully.

"Edward, your _everything_ to me. Your _everything_." she said with lots of passion clear in her voice, she was wrapping her arms around my waist.

Before I could think about what I was doing, my lips were on hers. I felt electricity run erratically through us. It felt like I was finally brought back alive. Fireworks set off inside my stomach. I expected her to pull away, but she didn't. Her cold hard lips moved with mine passionately and lovingly. I took her top lip between my lips.

One of her hands went on my neck, and I let the urge of running my hand through her hair happen. Her tongue slided over my bottom lip a few times. Her grip on my waist tightened. I crushed my lips harder to hers. Then I moved my head so we had more access to each others lips. her cold hard lips felt like heaven against my warm soft ones. We were reunited again...

Then I heard a door open and close again. Bella moved slowly away from my lips to look at them. There were 2 men. They had black cloaks on and they had blood-red eye's.

"Aro would like to speak to you again." The taller one said in a deep voice to Bella.

"I want be needing your services after all gentlemen." Bella said calmly, watching them with wary eye's. She had me defensively behind her, Her arm was in front of my body as if to guard me from them.

"He wants to see you again." The tall one ordered matching Bella's calmness.

"No rules were broken." Bella said unevenly, yet calm.

"None the less, we should speak in a more private area." The smaller one said. Bella looked at them both hesitantly.

"Right" she started in a strained voice. "Edward, why don't you go out and enjoy the rest of the festival."

I was about to protest, but the smaller one beat me there. "The boy comes with us."

"No. you can go to hell." Bella used a calm but threatening voice. It made them back off slightly, but one of them had an excited face on, as if he wanted a fight.

Then Alice came through the same door that we came through. Bella smiled slightly when she saw her. Alice half smiled smugly at Bella, I knew they were having a private conversation in their heads.

"Come on guy's it's a festival. We wouldn't want to make a scene." Alice said happily, Not matching the situation.

"No we wouldn't" They both agreed. Then I heard the door open again. Then appeared a girl with blond hair, she was young and had the same blood-red eye's as the 2 men in cloaks had.

"Jane." Bella sighed in defeat glancing down at the floor.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long. Come on." she said simply. Felix threw a black cloak at Bella for her to put it on. She nodded and put it on. Then Jane walked away, and all of us followed her. I wondered what was so important about her. Bella didn't even bother arguing with her.

Bella grabbed my hand, "Don't be scared."

"Are you?" I asked her.

"No." she replied simply. Jane snorted like she didn't believe Bella. Alice glanced at Jane, then at Bella, as if to tell Bella something. Bella just frowned.

**Hello, thank you for reading! please review!**


	19. Fight

We had to walk through corridors and dark rooms, it gave me a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew that my life was in danger, and maybe Bella's, or even Alice's. I snapped out of my thoughts when Jane led us to a big open room, across the room was 3 throne type chairs. There was guards all over the place.

"What a lovely surprise! Edward's alive after all! Isn't that wonderful! I love a happy ending, they are so rare!" The one that must be Aro said. I remembered Bella showing me a picture of them. He grabbed Bella's hand, I stiffened. What was he doing?

"His blood appeals to you so much, it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to him?" Aro asked fascinated and curious. I looked to see Bella's reaction.

"It's not without difficulty." Bella answered in a strained voice.

Aro chuckled, "Well I can see that. Your love for him must be _so_ strong if this is what you have to go through to be near him."

Bella just nodded slightly, then she turned to my confused expression.

"Aro can read every thought I have ever had, with one touch." Bella explained to me. Then she turned to Aro, "And now you know everything, so get on with it."

Aro chuckled, "You are quite a soul reader yourself Bella, though you can't read Edwards thoughts. Fascinating!"

He let go of Bella's hand and he walked to the side, closer to me. "I would love to see if you are an exception to my gift as well Edward. May I?" He asked, he had his hand extended for me. I looked at him before nodding hesitantly, I don't think I had a choice any way. I stuck my hand out for him. He cupped my hand in his.

He was silent for a few minutes, he looked like he was concentrating hard.

"Interesting, I don't see anything. But," he said taking a few steps back. "Let us see if he is immune to all our gifts. Shall we Jane?" he asked turning to her.

Jane smiled at him and then turned to me. She had a glint of excitement in her eye's.

"No!" Bella growled, then she zoomed off to get Jane. But before she could get to her, or before I could understand what was going on, or before the guards could tense up - Bella was standing in obvious pain. Her eye's were full of pain and for some reason, relief. No sound escaped her lips. Then Bella collapsed on the floor, she was shaking in pain. You could see the dead veins in her neck, and it was making my heart shatter all over again.

"No! Stop! Please!" I begged terrified. Alice was at Bella's side in an instant. "Stop! Please! Please!" I begged again.

Aro looked at me curiously, then he looked back at Jane. "You can stop now Jane." he said agonizingly slowly.

Jane took a few seconds before turning away and looking at Aro. "Yes master."

Bella let out a groan of relief from the pain. She went to get up in front of me again but Alice held her down.

"Go ahead Jane. Lets see if Edwards Is immune to your powers as well." Aro ordered with a voice that sounded like feathers. I took a deep breath to brace myself. I looked back at Bella to see a look of horror on her face as Jane turned to me. For a moment I had to think whether Jane was causing her pain again with her gift.

I looked back at Jane and saw that she no longer had a smile on her lips, and she had an irritated and disappointed expression on her face.

"Ha ha ha." Aro laughed before clapping his hands together.

"Remarkable, he confounds us all. So... what do we do with you now?" he asked himself in thought. Bella and Alice looked at him. Their bodies tense. Alice still held Bella down on the floor tightly. While I stood nervously waiting for what might happen to me, however I was beyond relief to know that Bella wasn't being tortured by Jane any more.

"You already know what you're going to do Aro." The one called Marcus replied in a chalky voice, it sounded ancient.

"He knows too much. We must kill him to protect our secret." Caius added with a bored smile.

Aro sighed unhappily, "That's true. Felix." he said nodding to him. Oh crap!

I turned around to see a guy that was huge, he could even give Emmett a good fight. He stalked towards me with an evil grin. I gasped in horror.

"No!" I heard Bella say again. I didn't have time to turn around to see her, because she had already flipped me over the other side of her. I turned myself around quickly to see her.

Felix still carried on stalking towards us. Before I knew it, Bella had run to him in vampire speed, and was now on top of him on the floor. She looked determined. Felix looked shocked at her sudden attack. But then he kicked her off sending her flying across the room, and in mid-air Felix ran to her and grabbed her neck. Then he slammed her onto the stone floor with immense force. I gasped in horror. Her cheek had a crack in it and her eye's were closed.

I saw Alice run at him emotionless, but you could see the horror for her sister in her eye's, but Demetri caught her and held her still in front of him.

Felix grinned smugly then stalked back over to me again. _Was Bella okay?_ But Bella answered my question by zooming in front of me, and punching Felix and sending him flying and smashing into a wall.

He growled angrily and ran at her. She quickly moved out-of-the-way. Felix grabbed her and went to punch her but she blocked it. He then threw her up in the air, and jumped up after her. He then smashed her on the floor again. She got up quickly and Felix ran at her.

The rest was to fast for me to see clearly. But now Bella has been flung into a wall again. She got up like always and ran at him. She punched him in the face making an audible cracking sound. Then she was thrown under a stone bench. Felix appeared in front of her before she could get up, then he punched the stone bench, making it collapse down on her.

My heart was thumping in my mouth.

He picked her up again and they started punching and blocking with each other. Then he grabbed her arms and slammed her back on the steps leading to the 3 thrones. The stone steps shattered. Then suddenly Felix had her kneeling facing away from him, with Aro putting his hands to grab her neck that he would rip off!

"No!" I shouted horrified. Aro paused for a second, but then continued. "No Please! No! Kill me! Not her!"

This got Aro's attention. He removed his hands from her neck and walked towards me. Felix lifted Bella up and made sure she couldn't move, he had an arm around her neck tightly. It would have killed a human by now.

"How extraordinary! You would give up your life for someone like us. A soulless monster. A killer. A vampire." Aro said getting closer, he had confusion and curiosity sparkling in his eye's, as if he didn't believe his ears.

It made me angry to hear him say that she had no soul. She _had_ to have a soul. How could someone as amazing as her not have a soul?

"You. Don't. Know. Anything. About. Her. soul." I said each word separate and firmly with confidence.

"Well said." Aro replied, he looked back and forth between me and Bella. "This is a sadness, if only it was in you intention to give him immortality."

Then Aro stalked forward slowly, he moved to bite my neck. "No!" Bella growled. She could hardly get the word out because of her neck had an arm crushing it tightly.

Aro ignored her and carried on moving for my neck, his eye's full of blood lust. Just as he grabbed my shoulder he was interrupted.

"Wait! Edward will become one of us. I've seen it." Alice stated, then she looked at Bella, "I'll change him myself." she continued. Bella frowned.

Aro looked at Alice and then motioned with his hand for her to come over to him. Alice did as she was told and walked over. She took her glove off and handed him her hand. He took it without hesitation. Then his eye's glazed over as he looked into her mind.

"Interesting." he said after a moment, "To see what you have seen, before it has even happened."

Aro let go of her hand and smiled happily and excitedly. He looked back at me.

"Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal. Maybe one day you will want to join us!" Aro exclaimed. I didn't answer, scared that if I did then he would choose to kill me. Because I didn't want to join the guard. Ever.

"Felix, let Bella go now." Aro ordered. Felix nodded and let her go smiling.

"Thanks for the fight." Felix said grinning. Bella put a fake smile on her face.

"No problem." Bella replied simply. Aro chuckled.

"You must leave now, for Heidi will be here at any moment. Thank you, for your visit." Marcus told us standing up.

"Yes, I believe we should leave as soon as possible then." Bella stated with a slightly strained voice.

"Yes accidents _do_ happen." Aro smiled. Bella griped my waist tightly, it sent the electric current flying between us. I love the feeling of her hands on my waist.

"We will check whether you follow through on your promise. The Volturi do not give second chances." Caius hissed. Bella nodded stiffly.

Bella grabbed my hand and Alice grabbed my other.

"Good bye, my young friends! I will do look forward to seeing you again!" Aro exclaimed happily.

"Good bye Aro." Bella said calmly walking me out of the doors. When we were through I let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me concerned and worried.

"Considering I was just about to be killed by a bunch of royal vampires, I'm doing fine." I answered, and I was. I had never been this fine for months. I was in Bella's presence again. Bella chuckled.

"Were not going fast enough." Alice muttered under her breath to Bella. Alice and Bella both shared a worried glance. Before picking me up to take all my weight and walking faster. Alice was lifting me with one side of my arm and Bella the other.

Bella tried to move me behind her to hide me from seeing something. But it was too late, I had already saw it. I saw a vampire followed by a bunch of people. Bella and Alice wore a disgusted face on. Then it was then that I realized where they were going. My suspicions were confirmed as I heard screaming from down the room we had just been in.

I gasped in horror, then I felt the tears run down my cheeks. All those people were killed! Eaten. I felt Bella pick all of my weight up and sit me down on the couch. She got me to lie down.

"Please sit with me?" I pleaded as I saw her make her way to the other couch. She nodded and lifted me so I was on her lap. I snuggled up to her black cloak that she was wearing.

I didn't know how long I had with her. So I made sure to make the most of it. I know she said I was her _everything_, but how could I be? After all She has said that before, but then in the end she left me.

I got annoyed with the tears because it was harder to see her angelic face. I wiped my eye's roughly, causing Bella to frown worriedly.

"All of those people are..." I trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. Bella sighed and nodded.

"I wish you didn't see that." Bella said before kissing my forehead. I shivered with delight.

"I get to see Jasper in exactly 24 hours!" Alice announced happily. I felt a little jealous, she knew that she could stay with Jasper, her love. I didn't. I don't know what Bella is going to do with me now. Surely she only said those words for my sake. To make me feel better. But when we kissed, she kissed with so much passion that I thought it was real.

"Are you okay to go now?" Bella asked me. I nodded, but I didn't want to leave from her embrace.

I didn't want to be clingy though, so I got up and _tried_ to walk. I tripped on my own feet, however Bella caught me before I could hit my face on the floor.

"Your still clumsy." Bella chuckled happily. I smiled, but I was hyper aware of her face being inches away from mine. And also her arms wrapped around my waist again, the way they always used to be.

"Yeah, some things never change." I said standing straight, I was a little bit embarrassed. Bella chuckled softly and kissed my forehead, sending another shiver of delight down my spine.

**Hello, hope you enjoyed this chapter! more chapters are coming soon. reviews make me happy!**


	20. Journey

The walk out of the castle didn't take long, because Bella lifted all my weight and ran in vampire speed to the door. However she had to stop that when we got outside because there were people still around. As we were walking outside I noticed Alice wasn't with us any more. I looked around us, worried.

"Where's Alice?" I asked Bella.

"She went to get your bag that you brought, and to get a car." Bella explained.

"She's stealing the car isn't she." I said more as a statement smiling, Bella smiled crookedly and looked at me.

"Yes." she said simply. But I hardly heard it as my head was spinning from her crooked smile. Dazzling me, as I put it. I hadn't been dazzled by her in so long.

Just then I heard an engine roaring and saw a car appear next to us. It was a 250 GTO. Bella smiled and opened the back door for me. To my surprise Bella got in the back with me instead of the front with Alice.

"I really wanted to steal another Porsche 911, I really liked it." Alice said pouting.

Bella chuckled, "I'll get you. Call it a present for helping save my life."

Alice beamed she turned around in her seat to face her, "Can I have it in yellow?"

"Of course." Bella replied smiling.

"Your awesome Bella. I love you!" Alice exclaimed before turning around and driving the car to the airport.

The ride didn't take long, I was mostly distracted because of Bella kissing my: fingers, palm of my hand, forehead and my cheeks. Each kiss made my heart accelerate.

The plane journey was the same, but Bella tried to get me to sleep. I didn't want to though, I didn't want to waste any moment I had with her. We finally arrived back. As we excited the plane I noticed Jasper looking straight at Alice. They both ran at each other and stared in each others eye's.

Then I was suddenly embraced in a big loving hug. I was a bit taken back but I hugged back when I realized it was Esme.

"Thank you _so_ much!" Esme shouted in a whisper in my ear. I smiled at her when she pulled away.

Then she glared at Bella angrily, "You will never ever put me through that again."

Bella smiled, "Sorry, mom."

Esme smiled back and hugged her tightly, if she could I bet she would be crying. Carlisle hugged Bella next, then he looked at me.

"Thank you. We will owe you forever." he said sincerely.

"Hardly." I replied, trying to stay awake. They didn't owe me anything at all.

"He looks dead on his feet. He needs to get some sleep." Esme told Bella concerned.

I smiled, "I'm fine."

Me and Bella, went in Esme and Carlisle's car with them. Rosalie and Emmett took Jasper and Alice back.

"You need to go to sleep Edward." Bella told to me concerned. I shook my head, determined.

"Please, for me." Bella said making my determination melt, along with my heart. I sighed and closed my eye's. She could get me to do anything she wanted, I would jump out of a plane for her. It didn't take long for sleep to take over me. After all, I was extremely tired.

**Please review! the story is nearly over :( hope you are enjoying it though.**


	21. Apology

I had the most craziest dream. I was in Italy and was about to be killed by royal vampires. But the highlight and most important part of the dream was that Bella was there, and she told me she loved me. This was going to hurt so much soon, I was surprised the pain hasn't crumbled me to death yet. Why wasn't I in pain? I squinted my eye's before opening them.

"Morning." I heard a slightly strained velvet voice say to me. I looked at her and studied her features carefully, confused. Was I dreaming? Should I wake up before I think it's real? The goddess I had missed so much was now standing against my wall with a pained expression in her eye's. How was she here?

Then my mind came to one solution to why this was happening, and it wasn't a good one.

"Crap." I whined sitting up.

Bella looked confused, "What?"

"I'm dead aren't I? Crap. This is going to kill Charlie, and Renee, and Julie. I can't believe I jumped of that stupid cliff -" I mumbled on.

"Edward, you're not dead." Bella said cutting me off before I could say anything else.

"Then why am I not waking up?" I challenged.

"You are awake. Though, I do understand if you would confuse me as a nightmare." Bella said with a grim half-smile.

"Nightmare?" I asked angrily, why would she think she was a nightmare!?

"Look, Edward your awake. Not asleep, and you're not dead either." she replied calmly.

I reluctantly looked away from her beautiful eye's and over to my window to see it was open, Bella had climbed through my window. And I was being an idiot and wasting time by thinking this is a dream. I mentally slapped myself. I looked back at Bella, she wore a slightly strained and anxious expression.

"So, all of that was real then?" I asked curious, but also stalling. She might leave at any moment so I would have to keep her talking.

"That depends... if you mean nearly being killed in Italy by the Volturi, then yes." Bella answered with a half-smile, but it didn't reach her eye's.

I nodded slowly. Then a pained expression took over Bella's features.

"Edward," Bella started her voice matched her pained expression, "I owe you an apology, no I owe you much more than that. But you have to know that I thought you would get over me quickly. I thought you would carry on with your life, the way I wanted. The only reason I left is because I thought I was protecting you, I needed you to have a chance at a normal, happy, human life. And I'm so sorry."

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, "It was so easy for you to leave."

Bella's eye's looked like they were being tortured by Jane again, she shook her head stiffly, "Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done, and I promise I'll never fail you again. I'm so sorry."

"You thought I would live a happy life after you left?" I asked in disbelief after letting her words sink in.

"Yes." she said simply.

I frowned, "How could you think that?"

Bella made a painful frown, "I didn't know how deep your feelings went. I knew that you loved me, but your young. Human feelings change over time."

"And yours?" I asked as tears came down my cheeks.

"They don't change. Were frozen in time, but even if I was human, my feelings for you would never dim. I love you." Bella explained to me.

I tried to picture her leaving me _for_ me, to keep me safe. I wondered if that was why I heard her voice in my head. Was it because some where in my mind I knew that Bella loved me. That she left so she could protect me from herself. I felt realization hit me at full blast.

"Oh!" I gasped as I realized. Bella looked at me curiously. "You love me." I said more as a statement than a question.

"Truly, I do. You have no idea how much." She answered with honesty. My emotions went hay-wire as I heard her confirm it. My stomach had butterflies flying around all over me. My heart was beating faster than usual. Before I could jump at her in joy, Bella started talking again, I didn't want to seem to eager so I waited for her to finish.

"Charlie's forgave me." Bella started.

I looked at her curiously. She apologized to Charlie? She did nothing wrong, she thought she was protecting me. Plus Charlie thinks she had to leave because of Carlisle's promotion. I nodded at her.

"Can you? Because I honestly don't know how I could live without you." Bella said in a strained but honesty clear in her voice.

Without a second thought, I jumped out of my bed and crushed my body against hers. Then I ran a hand through her lovely, beautiful hair. Bella looked surprised at my sudden movements. Then I crushed my lips on hers happily. Bella kissed me back quickly with as much passion as me. Bella loved me! My body was going through so many emotions, and I could only recognise some of them. The kiss was slow and loving. We both put all our love in that kiss. Our lips were moving in perfect sync.

Though I didn't want to, I had to pull back for air after a few minutes. I was panting hard, and even Bella was breathing out of breath, even though she didn't need it. I looked into the depths of her golden eye's.

"But," she flinched before saying, "If you decided to leave me to get married or have a family, then I would understand. I wont stand in the way of you moving on with your life."

"What do you mean? When Alice changes me I'll be apart of your family any way." I told her confused.

Bella shook her head slowly, "Alice won't need to change you. There are always ways to keep the Volturi in the dark."

"What? So I wont become one of you? Your just going to keep me human forever?" I asked angrily.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. What choice have I? I cannot be without you, but I will not destroy your soul." Bella replied as she kissed along my jaw.

"You do know I will die eventually right?" I blurted angrily. I can't believe she was going to keep me human! The Volturi will kill us all. Plus if she loved me then she would want to spend eternity with me, and we could do that if she changes me.

Bella half smiled half-heartedly, "I'll follow as soon as I can."

"That is..." I trailed of trying to think of what word, "Sick." - was a good word to describe it. I couldn't even think about her dying too much, it made me feel sick to the stomach.

Bella sighed, "Are we going to have this conversation again?"

"No. were not." I moved away from her arms that had wrapped around me reluctantly and put my shoes on, but the laces were tied tight in a knot I had to try to open them. It was annoying, because I was eager to get what I wanted to do done.

"Are you leaving me?" Bella asked hurt that I moved away from her.

"No!" I shouted in horror to what she thought, my neck hurt a bit at how fast I turned around to face her. Bella chuckled at how fast I answered her question. Great. "I'm going to your house, to see your family." I continued.

Bella moved off of the wall she was leaning on and moved to my side, "Your truck will probably wake up Charlie. I can give you a ride, besides you still look tired." Bella offered.

I nodded my head grateful, "I think you should come any way."

"Okay." Bella replied a bit confused to why I said she should be there. I knew she was suspicious.

I was going to put my immortality to a vote. This wasn't just about me and Bella any more, her family was now involved...

**Hello everyone. the vote is going to be in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have had writing it. Please review!**


	22. Vote

Right now I am in the Cullen's dinning room. They all had curious and confused expressions on their faces, well all except from Alice. Alice knew what I was going to do because she could see the future, and she was wearing a knowing smile on her face when she came down. They are all standing down after just being called down by Carlisle. I told him that I wanted to talk to the whole family. Bella knew what I wanted to ask them after I told he on the way there, and she wasn't happy about it in the slightest.

"You all know what I want." I started surprised at my confidence of standing up and speaking in front of them all, "And I know how much I'm asking for. But the only fair way I can think of is to vote -"

"You don't know what you're doing -" Bella interrupted from where she was leaning against the wall.

"Shut up." I replied in a half playful, and half serious tone. Bella sighed and looked away. I hated to see her like this, but I knew when I am a vampire, she will be much happier because she wont have to go through the pain of wanting my blood. Just like Aro pointed out. Plus, we will hopefully get to kiss more because she wont have to worry about breaking me.

"Alice?" I asked her first because she had more time to think about it, considering the fact she had all the time to decide until we got here. She must have decided by now, but to be honest I think it wouldn't have changed her answer.

She smiled and walked over to me, then she hugged me, "I already consider you as a brother Edward. Yes."

I smiled, "Thank you." I said as we both pulled away, and I considered her as my sister as well. She was a perfect sister.

"I vote yes, it would be nice to not want to kill you all the time." Jasper spoke up, and to be honest I was pretty surprised that he voted yes. I smiled at him to say thanks. I didn't really talk to him because he had to keep his distance from me, because of his blood lust.

"I'm sorry," Rose started looking at me, "I'm really sorry for both of you. But this was a life I would have chosen for myself, and I wish there was someone to vote no for me, so no."

I nodded in understanding. She was right to her own opinion on me coming into her family. Any way, it was only one vote. I already had two votes on my side.

"I vote hell yeah!" Emmett boomed as her picked me up in a bear hug. "And we can pick a fight with these Volturi another way."

I smiled at him, and then looked at Esme. She smiled back, "I already consider you part of the family, so of course, yes."

I smiled at her in thanks, then looked at Carlisle. I actually felt bad for getting every one else's vote's before his. After all his vote is the one that will matter the most considering that this is his coven. I really should have asked him in private. However he didn't seem mad or upset by me asking for a vote.

He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Bella who was leaning on the wall. Carlisle took a step forward so he was standing by my side, his eye's still on Bella.

"Why you doing this to me? You know what this means." Bella said to Carlisle in a pained and strained voice. It made me frown when I heard the pain in her voice. Why couldn't she be happy about me becoming a vampire.

"You have chosen not to live without him, which leaves me no choice. I wont lose my daughter." He told her calmly.

Bella shook her head slowly and looked away, her eye's had anger and fury in them. But she kept her expression calm.

"I vote yes, Edward." Carlisle told me as he turned to face me with a smile.

"Thank you." He smiled at me and then walked back to Esme. They grabbed each others hands and smiled lovingly at each other.

I watched as everyone started to retreat back to what ever they were doing in the first place. Each one of them smiled at me as they got back to what they were doing. Esme and Carlisle sat down at the table and started talking, While Alice and Jasper stared into each others eye's on the couch, I had to look away because I felt like I was looking in on a private special moment between them.

I looked back at Bella to see her pained eye's on me. I smiled at her, and then I walked over to her. Bella watched my every movement intensely. When I reached her I put a hand on her cheek.

"Don't be sad." I smiled trying to lighten her mood. She tried to smile, but I could tell it was fake, and it didn't reach her eye's. I sighed and gave her a short kiss, but in that short kiss I put as much passion as I could possibly do. When I pulled back I was ecstatic to see a happy crooked smile on Bella's lips.

I smiled back in return. I could see Alice in the corner of my eye with a smirk on her face as she saw Bella's expression.

"Will you come with me?" I asked Bella as I grabbed her hand. I smiled and dragged her out of the room behind me...

**Hello. sorry this chapter might be a bit short but I had nothing else to write for this chapter, I hope you still liked it though.**

**Please review!**


	23. Condition

Soon later me and Bella got in her car and we drove back along the road that lead us to the Cullen's. They had decided to let me become a vampire and join their coven. I was grateful that they accepted me into their family so easily. Bella was silent the whole ride. I recognised the road that we were on, my house was around the corner.

"I'll wait until after graduation, to make it easier to Charlie." I stated breaking the silence. Bella kept her strained eye's on the road straight ahead.

I sighed, "Bella, I want you to be the one to change me." I told her honestly. I noticed that she griped the steering wheel tighter.

Then suddenly, we came to an abrupt stop. I looked over to the road alarmed. Julie was in front of Bella's car, she was obviously the source of the reason Bella stopped her car. Julie wore an angry expression. Then she jogged off into the forest without a word.

"She wants to talk to me." Bella explained, "You can stay in the car." she added before getting out of her car, I followed ignoring her suggestion.

There was no way I was letting her go alone. They could get into a fight, kill each other. Though if it did break into a fight then my money would be on Bella. I walked beside Bella as we went into the woods. Julie hadn't jogged far into the forest. We were only a few feet away now. I could tell Bella was keeping her distance from Julie.

"So your Alive still." Julie started, letting the disappointment in her voice show. I frowned at her. She obviously doesn't like using her manners at times.

"I know you have something to say to me, but I would like to say something first if that's alright?" Bella asked politely. Julie looked surprised at her politeness and nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you for keeping Edward alive when I didn't." Bella continued as she took a cautious step forward.

"It wasn't for your benefit, trust me." Julie sneered back at her. Why did they have to be natural enemies? It was my girlfriend and my best friend!

Bella nodded and smiled half-heartedly, "Well, I'm still grateful."

"Okay then, my turn to talk. I'm here to remind you of a key point in the treaty." Julie said in a threatening voice.

"What 'key point'?" I asked confused. I hadn't really been told the rules of the treaty, all I know is that you're not allowed to tell each others secrets, and you had to stick to your own land.

Julie turned to look at me for the first time since we got here, "If any of them bites a human, then they break the treaty."

Oh no! That wasn't fair. "What if I choose it, then it would have nothing to do with you?" I asked her.

"No, I wont let you! Your not going to be one of them Edward!" Julie shouted angrily. She was shaking visibly now.

I shook my head, "It's not up to you." I told her back.

Julie took a step forward still shaking, "You know what we will do to you, I wont have a choice."

I was about to walk towards Julie, but Bella grabbed my arm and span me around in one swift movement. I know why she did it, she was scared of Julie hurting me by changing into a wolf. Bella's eye's were pained, and I could see the worry in them.

"Bella, she wont hurt me. Read her mind." I reassured her, she slowly let go of my arm with great reluctance.

I smiled at her and walked over to Julie. Julie was shaking slightly, but not as much as before. Her fist's were balled up tightly. I was about a foot away from her now.

"Julie, I love you. So please, don't make me choose." I sighed, "Because it will be _her_, It's always been her. I love her more than my own life."

Julie had a sad frown on, "Edward" she sighed sadly. I didn't want to cause her pain, especially with all the help she has gave me in the past months, the worst months of my life.

I gave her a sad smile and walked back over to Bella.

"Goodbye Julie." Bella said in a strained, yet calm voice to her.

"No! You don't speak for him!" Julie shouted as she ran at us.

When she got next to us, Bella punched her in the face sending her flying towards a tree. It wasn't long until she turned into a wolf. Bella pushed me gently to one side so I couldn't get hurt. Then Julie charged at her, Bella raised her hand as if she was about to chop up something with it. Which she probably was.

"Stop!" I yelled going in between them so they couldn't continue. "If you hurt each other then you hurt me!"

Julie moved after a few minutes into a casual wolf stance, and Bella lowered her arm but still had wariness in her eye's. Then suddenly Julie ran off deep in the forest. I watched her go with sad, sorry eye's. I had caused her this sadness. I was a terrible person, and she deserved better than me any way. She was going to find some one like I had found Bella one day.

"She's right, you shouldn't become what I am." Bella told me after a few seconds of silence.

I sighed and turned around, "I can't do this alone." I stated.

"Then please just wait." She said in one of the most strained and pained voices. "Just give me 5 more years?" she said in a more normal voice that she had obviously composed.

I shook my head, "That's to long."

she sighed, "How about 3?" she suggested.

I shook my head, I was determined not to budge. I wanted to be changed as soon as possible. The sooner the better.

She smiled crookedly, "Your so stubborn."

"What are you getting at?" I asked suspiciously.

"I have one condition, if you want me to do it myself that is?" she asked taking a step forward towards me.

I nodded my head eager, "What's the condition?" I wanted her to be the one to do it, I wanted it to be her venom that runs through me when I change. I was willing to give her almost anything for it.

"Move in with me, Edward?"

I gasped in surprise...

**I'm now in the process of writing Eclipse. Thank you very much for reading my story.**

**Hello. it means a lot to me that you have read my story. it took a while to finish but it was worth it. if you haven't you can read my Twilight role reversal story that was continued by this. As I promised Eclipse role reversal should e starting soon. Please review!**


End file.
